Black fox red dragon
by cursedsilver
Summary: adopted from Reaver's shadow's Illusory Fox Dragon. Issei is the main protagonist from PMD Explorers of the sky, takes place after the restoration of the Temporal tower. Issei is returned to his original world by Dialga to prevent him from being erased by the alternation of the future. he still has all his Pokemon powers but without his memory in human form.
1. Prelude: The end is simply a new beginni

Prelude: The end is simply a new beginning

Two friends having just completed their journey to repair time and preventing the planet's paralysis via restoring the time gears to the Temporal Tower in the Hidden Land. Were on their way back home, but slowly one of them was starting to feel weaker and slowly his body was giving out on him.

"Sorry Chikorita, but this is the end for me." The black and red fox said

"What do you mean Issei?" Chikorita asked her voice trembling.

"With time restored, the Pokémon from the future will cease to exist, seeing as I was born after the planet's paralysis. Therefore, since the paralysis never happened I was never born. Meaning I no longer exist, so naturally the world is compensating and ensuring my erasure. When I said we must head on for this is our final adventure I meant it. I came here to make sure you can live a long and happy life. So please enjoy my last and final gift to you. Please don't grieve for me and live happily. I hate it when you are sad." Issei answered as light started to surround him and he slowly started to turn translucent.

"NO, Issei you can't leave me. Please don't go." Chikorita begged as the light grew brighter and brighter.

"Good bye Chikorita, have a good long and happy life." Issei said as Issei vanished.

Chikorita fell to the ground as tears fell from her eyes, but slowly she steeled herself and decided to confront Dialga. To try to get her Issei back or at least give him a chance at life. Therefore, she climbed the Temporal Tower again to talk to Dialga and force him to help Issei.

When Chikorita reached the summit of the Temporal Tower she directly went up and demanded that Dialga Restore Issei.

"I'm sorry what you ask of me is impossible, for you see this would make his sacrifice pointless as it would distort and eventually destroy time." Dialga answered Chikorita's desperate plea with a broken voice. He wished he could help the selfless hero that sacrificed everything so that the world could have smiles on their faces.

"That's not fair; this isn't even his world so why should he have to sacrifice himself for it?" Chikorita retorted with tears running down her face.

"Life is rarely fair young one, but I must ask what did you mean by this isn't even his own world. Out of curiosity what did you mean by saying Issei isn't from this world." Dialga inquired

"That Issei was originally human, meaning he's from the human world not the Pokémon world." Chikorita explained

"Well then there is something we can do, you see I can return him to his original world, but know this he can never return here. For crossing the World's Bridge is an impossible task, but then again it may just be possible for him as if anyone can do the impossible it's him. At least when he has you by his side." Dialga replied

"So, I can never see him again? Well at least he'll live so that's better than nothing. Will he remember our adventures together? Will he still have the strength that we both worked to build? As at least then he will be safe as he will be able to save himself from any trouble he may face." Chikorita replied in a broken voice.

"Not quite, but if you want to see him you will have to travel to the Human world which would a long and arduous journey, to do this you must first seek the help of my brother Palkia, but this will be an exceedingly difficult task seeing as he's extremely hostile towards trespassers. To begin your journey you must search for the Spacial Rift after which you must use the World's Bridge as it only accessible from our side, such is the bridge that connects our two worlds, but I must warn you that the bridge is extremely dangerous. About memories they won't be erased, however he won't exactly remember either. Slowly amongst the years his memory will return and manifest as dreams. As for his strength it will remain as it is, however he will not remember how to use any special moves, and the restoration of those abilities will occur with the restoration of his memories as the two are linked." Dialga Explained to calm Chikorita down.

"Can't you send me there like you sent Issei? That way if any danger comes his way I can protect him till he regains his memories and strength." Chikorita asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but that's impossible since Issei was a victim of time so transporting him is well within my power and domain as I'm the temporal being. But taking you in to the embrace of time is impossible. You need the help of the spacial being Palkia." Dialga explained

"Thank you, I'll begin my journey. I may not be strong enough now by myself but I will work and be strong enough so I can reunite with Issei. " Chikorita said as she departed the Temporal Tower

Scene break

_Where am I? Who am I? All I remember is my name Issei_. Issei asked himself as he looked around hoping to find anything that looked familiar.

As Issei was looking around a beautiful blonde girl walked up to him and asked. "Hello little boy, how are you. Do you have anyone to look after you if not would you like to come with me?"

"Sorry, I don't even remember if I have anyone at all to look after me. All I remember is my name." Issei replied

"Then how about I be your sister then, but first I think I should introduce myself. My name is Gabriel." the blonde girl said

Gabriel took Issei to her home, which was a six-story mansion and let him pick the room he wanted.

Time skip 6 Years.

_It has been six years since that day Gabriel adopted me as her brother, to help me she did an inquiry to find my birth parents unfortunately they seem to have died in an accident a year after I disappeared. It raised quite a fuss me reappearing after years of disappearing also apparently my hair color has naturally changed originally had brown hair now my hair is crimson, my eyes have also changed from hazel to azure blue. My eyes caused quite the worry over my health as eyes changing color isn't normally a good sign. They had me in hospital testing my eyes and body in general to see if I have suffered any bad effects in my years of disappearance. The results were shocking to them my eyes were proven to be vastly superior to any humans recorded. My sense of smell has been proven to be as powerful as a police hound. And my hearing is also a lot better. Apparently all official records mark me among the dead. Other than that all I learned was that my surname is Hyoudou. It's also been 2 years since Gabriel left, but I know she hasn't abandoned me since she left me a bank account that she always deposits 1000$ a month and a message telling me where she currently is cause she's opened a new business that requires a lot of travel. I also keep on having dreams about a small plant like dinosaur which I would go on adventures with, but that's not the strangest thing is that in these dreams is that I'm a Small black and red fox in them._ Issei recalled.

Issei ran to school because he was running late. _I consider myself as average but for some reason girls hate me and call me pervert well that was after the first week, to begin with I was popular with everyone as I was considered to be one of the best-looking boys in school I was even called a good looking prince. That changed when everyone learned that I was friends with the two embodiments of lust so I'm automatically labeled a pervert like those two who even give perverts a bad name. First off is Matsuda also known as the sexual harassment paparazzi, and Motohama known as perverted glasses whose glasses have the ability to calculate girls BWH. Personally, they now disgust me they have really changed recently. You really can't compare them with how they were like two years ago, for instance Matsuda was a star athlete and Motohama was ranked in the top 10 in academics, but they threw that all away to ogle girls. Anyway, they now call us the perverted trio. Even though I've done nothing to deserve being pegged with such a title, I guess that's the price for having bad friends. _Issei thought to himself.

"Issei can you please remind me why we entered this school." Matsuda asked

"You two entered with hopes of forming harems, since this is a school that recently turned co-ed so girls out number boys five to one, while I entered due to it being a prestigious academy. Hoping to earn myself a good future." Issei replied

"Please don't remind I'll feel empty." Motohama whispered

"But that damned pretty boy Kiba has all the girls infatuated with him, that bastard." Matsuda uttered

"Kiba's not that bad, I mean it's not like he's actually doing that out of spite." Issei added

"TRAITOR, how can you side with such a pretty boy bastard, he's the enemy of all boys." Both of the boys yelled

"Whatever go peek or something just leave me alone now." Issei told them annoyed at their perverted antics. As he walked away

Time skip 30 minutes

"Wow, I would have thought you two would have learned your lesson by now, I mean this happens almost every day. When will you two stop trying to peek on the girl's locker room? Don't you two know Hell hath no fury like a women scorned. Or do you honestly think that, that saying is baseless." Issei asked the Two who were black and blue from the beating the female kendo club dealt them.

"As long as we can see some tits, we don't care." They both exclaim

"You two are hopeless, do as you wish." Issei uttered in annoyance

From above those three, two girls were playing chess.

"Checkmate, Akeno please next time, try to make the chess challenge more difficult," The girl with red hair asked her friend

"I thought I did, Rias." The Ravenette replied

As the two walked to the balcony that was the trio were currently standing beneath.

"That one there in the middle. Who is he?" Rias asked her friend

"Why, is he a possible prospect? Well he does have an interesting background." Akeno questioned Rias

"Maybe. What do you mean by that by the way?" Rias replied

"Well when he was eight he disappeared without a trace for two years, suddenly he reappears in great health not even a single hint malnourishment. The only real difference is that his hair and eyes changed color; he used to have brown hair and amber eyes, now he has red and blue eyes. Almost like you in fact he could almost pass for your brother." Akeno explained

"Are you sure he hasn't dyed his hair and wearing contacts?" Rias questioned

"Yes, I checked his medical files, and they are indeed natural, but the most surprising thing is his physical results his strength is almost beyond what should be possible for humans. It makes me wonder if he was trained by the church but that doesn't explain the hair and eye color change." Akeno added

"Well it would explain it if he was in one of their experiments, but if he's here, then that throws that idea out the window seeing as they dispose of failures and successes are always monitored and I haven't sensed anyone from the church nearby." Rias reasoned

"True, looks like this one is a real mystery. Should I have him monitored?" Akeno asks

"Yes, please do. Rias asks

Just then, the trio looked up and saw the two.

"Who is that girl?" Issei asked

"That's Rias Gremory, third year; she is also one of the two school idols." Matsuda replied

"Why would she look at us considering our reputation?" Issei pondered aloud

"Hey what's that supposed to mean." Both of the perverts ask at the same time.

"Nothing right I'll be going now." Issei says as he leaves

"What idiots." Issei mutters to himself. When he reaches the overpass half way home a Ravenette girl calls out to him.

"You're Issei Hyoudou right?" the girl asks

"Yeah, who wants to know?" Issei responds curiously

"I'm Yuma Amano, I've always been watching you and I want to ask do you mind being my boyfriend.

"You do know my reputation right; even if it's undeserved it makes this quite suspicious." Issei replies.

"But as I said I have always been watching you, so I have seen the times when your friends go to peek at girls but you never join them, you only got the reputation from being their friend." Yuma answered.

"Ok, then I will be your friend for now, but boyfriend that's impossible as we've only just met, how about we meet tomorrow after school." Issei asks

"I was hoping that you would accept me as your girlfriend, but a friend is good enough for now I guess." Yuma Replies

"K, then see you later." Issei says as he bids her fair well

"Sure see you tomorrow." Yuma says as she walks the other way

_I had better report this to the president_, _at least he acted with his head rather than his hormones perhaps the rumors about him are truly false. His decision may very well save his life as that fallen one getting him alone won't be easy under just the title of a friend._ Asmall white haired girl thought who had been spying on the two.

Scene Break

"I see, so I was right to have him monitored if a fallen angel has taken interest in him then he most likely has a powerful sacred gear within him. Give him a flyer and when he dies, I'll make him my own. Good work Koneko." Rias explains

"Yes President." Both Koneko and Akeno answer

Time skip after school next day

Issei was waiting at the gate of his school for Yuma to arrive as his two idiotic friends come by

"What are you doing here?" Matsuda asks

"Waiting for someone." Issei replies

"Who are you waiting for?" Motohama asks

Just then, Yuma arrives "you haven't been waiting long have you Issei." Yuma asks

"Just who is this girl?" Matsuda asks with obvious anger in his voice

"This is Yuma Amano, a friend of mine, and no I haven't been waiting long for you." Issei answers

Just then, the two pervert's jaws drop to the ground as the couple ignore them and walk off.

"TRAITOR!" The perverts shout at him

Scene break the bridge

As the two are about to take their different ways Yuma asks Issei a question. "How about we go on a date on Sunday."

"Whoa, hold on where not dating I don't mind hanging out with you on Sunday, but a dates going too far." Issei says

"Sure it's a date." Yuma replies, Issei face palms at this.

Time skip train station 9.00 AM

As Issei was waiting for Yuma, a girl dressed in a bunny costume gave him a flyer saying, "We grant your wishes, your wishes will come true." Moreover, underneath this there was an occult circle. Issei thought the flyer was just a stupid and so he just stuffed it in his pocket. Just as the clock was about to strike 9.04 Yuma arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late I hope you didn't wait long or think I stood you up." Yuma asks

"It's not a problem you were only 3 minutes late, I wouldn't think you stood me up unless you were at least 15 minutes late." Issei replied

The two then headed towards the first location of their date a romantic movie.

Time skip two hours later

"That movie was great you sure know how to pick them." Yuma complements Issei

"Thanks I thought I may have gone too far when choosing an action pic, but looks like I was worrying of nothing. Well I hope you like what I set up next." Issei said as he leads Yuma towards an arcade.

First, they went to a photo booth to get their picture taken, and then Issei saw a cute keychain and scrunchie as a price for a dart game the goal was to score less than sixty without any foul shots. Issei paid for three sets first set he over scored with eighty points, second set he scored fifty but he had a foul shot, the final set he scored fifty with no foul shots. Therefore, he choose the Keychain and scrunchie as his prize for Yuma.

The next location was a restaurant designed for couples they decided to share an ice-cream float between the two of them. It was beginning to turn dark so the final place was a park. When they arrived in front of the fountain, Yuma asked Issei a question. "Issei to commemorate this date can you do me a favor?"

"Yuma, this isn't a date, but I don't mind doing you a what you want?" Issei asked

"Can you please die for me?" Yuma asked him sweetly

"W-w-w-what?" Issei asked slightly panicky

Yuma's face did a 180-Degree flip from sweet and innocent, to cold, Mature and sadistic as she repeated, "Please die for me." As Black wings sprout from her back and lights start to form in her hand slowly taking the form of a spear. The next thing Issei notices is extreme pain coming from his chest he looks down and sees the light spear impaled through his chest slowly the spear dissipates and blood flows forth. In addition, he collapses to the ground. At this Yuma takes flight and leaves Issei to his fate.

"Am I going to die this young, who would miss me, the only person I can think of that would is Gabriel, no for her I Can't die. I WILL NOT DIE HERE NOT TO A LOW A LOW CLASS!" Issei thinks as he starts to stand only to lose consciousness.

Scene Break

"Issei should summon me any moment and I'll reincarnate him into my peerage." Rias announced to the others in the room.

"Rias isn't it taking too long, surely you should have been summoned by now." Akeno pointed out.

"NO, I think I miss calculated Issei must be dead by now then. Akeno please inform Sona of Issei untimely death." Rias asked of the Ravenette.

"Yes, president." Akeno replied solemnly

Dreamscape

A red and black fox and a green dinosaur were following a strange Blue mouse, "this is the dungeon I last saw my little brother please save him. Mr. Issei, and miss. Chikorita." The Blue mouse pleaded

"Leave it to us we'll save your little brother just count on us. Marill you have nothing to worry about team dark are on the case." The green Dinosaur said

"That's right Marill, Chikorita and I will beat the villainous Drowzee and reclaim your brother in blink of an eye don't worry." Issei said comforting the mouse as the two stepped foot into the dungeon.

Scene break dungeon end.

"Hurry up brat, get the treasure there before the authorities come or you'll regret it." A bipedal pig said to some in a small hole.

"Hold on, outlaw Drowzee, you busted you've got nowhere to go. Team Dark is here to take you down." Chikorita yelled to drowsy

"Damn it, and I was so close." Drowzee said before he turned round inspecting the team here to bring him to justice. "Oh you're just a rookie team, I bet you've never faced an outlaw before. Just look at that Chikorita, shaking in fear. Just how do you think a weak rookie team would fare against an outlaw that has bested countless teams, when you can barely keep yourself still? Go home kids or I'll hurt you." Drowzee said in a threatening voice in an attempt to intermediate the two.

"We maybe rookies, but so long as your harming innocents we won't lose to trash like you prepare yourself." Chikorita announced as she stopped herself from shivering.

Time skip next morning, Kuou academy gate

Rias and her club members were talking having arrived before anyone else for some club activities before school begins when they are surprised to see none other than Issei Hyoudou walk in.

"Impossible there's no way he could have survived the encounter with the fallen angel," Rias whispered to her peerage.

"President, if you didn't notice he now has the aura of a dragon so maybe a dragon type sacred gear. And that would explain how he survived." Akeno pointed out

"I won't let a dragon go unchecked in my territory so we'll attack him." Rias told her peerage

"Hello, Rias how are you" Issei called out her only to be surprised by a high-speed punch from Kiba. Issei barely dodged it, which everyone's eyes widened at.

"Impossible how can he dodge a punch from a knight." Rias Whispered to her peerage as Koneko came in for a punch, which Issei blocked but skidded back several meters.

"Even able to defend against a rook looks like we've underestimated him." Rias said

"What the hell's going on why are you guys attacking me it's not like I did anything to deserve it." Issei yelled

"Wait a second you really don't know what going on then follow me to my club and I'll explain everything.

Scene break Spacial Rift

"Huh, huh, Impressive young one I never thought I would be defeated by one so young." A strange looking dragon said

"Well I have been preparing myself to face you for six years now so I had better be strong enough to beat you Palkia." Said a dinosaur with a huge flower around her neck.

"I see, Meganium well you did well." Palkia explained

"My names Chikorita not Meganium just because I evolved doesn't mean I'll change my name. Anyway, show me the way to the world's bridge." Chikorita demanded.

"So long as you mean no harm, I'll allow it. Follow me." Palkia said as he led Chikorita towards the World's bridge.


	2. Chapter 1: Occult research club

Chapter 1: The Occult research club

Issei seats himself in one of the sofas awaiting the explanation behind the attack.

"You should know that in this world there are three major powers, in old times they were always at war with each other but currently all three sides are exhausted so we are in a cold war situation where even the smallest spark can ignite the gears of war. The three sides are the devils that dwell in the underworld, the fallen angels that defied god and lost their grace, and the angels. It started with the devils and fallen angels battling over possession of the underworld. However, eventually the conflict hit the surface world. So under god orders the angels started eliminating both angels and fallen alike. All supernatural races took side all but one. Dragons, they are selfish creature that care about nothing but day two dragons suddenly decided to have an all-out duel in the middle of the battlefield. Any of the soldiers that got near them were vaporized instantly as these dragons were as powerful as the archangels, the fallen angel governors and the devil kings combined. When any of the sides tried to break up their conflict, they would destroy them instantly saying things like. "Mere angel and devils have no place in a duel between dragons." Eventually all the sides combined forces to seal these dragons in sacred gears. They were the heavenly dragons Albion the vanishing dragon and D'draig the welsh dragon. Our side is the devils as you see every member of this club is a devil." Rias Explained as bat-like wings sprout themselves from everyone's back but Issei.

"OK, that's fine, I already know about the Great War, but I wasn't aware of the dragon duel, but that doesn't explain why you attacked me." Issei replied

"Who could have told you all this?" Rias asked

"My sister explained all this to me. Though don't ask me how she knew about it all, I thought it was all a story with no basis, the thing that struck me as strange was the serious tone she used when telling the story. I thought it was just to make the story more realistic but now I wonder." Issei explained

"So you're already affiliated with a faction which one?" Rias asked

"No I don't think my sister would want me to join a faction, I believe my sister wants me to live a normal life away from all of this, and she only told me so I can protect myself. By the way what was the attack for I don't recall doing anything that could call for that?" Issei explained

"Right, we attacked you due to the fact you possess a draconic aura." Rias told Issei.

"So, you're saying I'm a dragon?" Issei asked

"No, it just you probably possess a dragon type sacred gear, sacred gear is a gift given by god to certain humans. Most world leaders and important people are sacred gear bearers. Most of them are harmless to us, but seeing as you were targeted by a fallen angel before I believe you must possess an extremely powerful one. So how about I help you awaken yours as an apology for attacking without thinking?" Rias offers

"Sure, if it helps me protect myself then it's a good idea." Issei replied

"Alright then imagine the most powerful being you can think of and strike a pose you believe they would use." Rias instructed

"Do I have to that's embarrassing?" Issei whines

"You do if you want to awaken your sacred gear." Rias explained

"Fine." Issei grumbled as he took the position for his night slash attack with his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes now. Oh and what was that pose I don't recognize it from any anime. I honestly thought you would go for a pose from dragon ball or something." Rias requested

As Issei opened his eyes, he saw his hand covered in a red gauntlet that looked like it was made from scales on the back of the hand was a huge green gem. "What's this, anyway that pose is from these dreams I keep having about a really powerful red and black fox." Issei told rias

"Impossible, that's one of the lost thirteen. The gauntlet of the emperor of red dragon, boosted gear. One of the Longinus sacred gear that is rumored to even be able to kill a god or a devil king." Rias announced in shock

"I don't see what so special about this thing." Issei says

"Your words hurt me partner." A voice coming from the gauntlet says

"Heavenly dragon D'draig, I believe I never believed I would ever meet you." Rias greets the voice.

"WAIT AS IN THE ONE THE CAUSED A LOT OF TROUBLE WHAT'S IT DOING IN ME?" Issei asked in a panic.

"I told you the heavenly dragons were sealed in sacred gears D'draig is sealed in yours and is also the reason it is so powerful. By the way you never told me the name of your sister." Rias explains.

"Oh, ok my sister's name is Gabriel." Issei said

"By the way the girl that adopted him is the seraph, but young partner didn't know that. It's strange but it seems that the seraph Gabriel is truly trying to protect Issei. I believe that's the true reason she left, but that's not the most surprising thing. In fact not even that seraph knows the truth about Issei, in fact when he regains his memories I wouldn't be surprised if he could battle me in my prime to a draw. For you see those dreams of his a memories and that black and red fox is Issei. I never thought I would encounter one who has passed through the world's bridge, never mind him being my host." D'draig says

"The world's bridge I've never heard of that what is it?" Rias asked D'draig.

"Well I'm not too surprised that you have no knowledge of its existence. After all it's impossible to cross from this side. Or at least that's what I thought. Apparently partner found a way. I also believe that's the reason for the change in hair and eye color. For beyond the world's bridge lies a world where humans, yoki, angels, devils, fallen angels and every other race in this world doesn't exist. Instead all life there are beings called Pokémon. This is the reason why no one from this side can cross the bridge as that world denies the existence of all beings but Pokémon. The fox form that partner had is called Zorua which is a dark type Pokémon. There are all sizes and shapes of Pokémon. There are currently 719 discovered forms of Pokémon. Some when certain conditions are achieved evolve into a more powerful form. The thing that's scary is that Zorua is a basic stage Pokémon. Meaning it has yet to evolved, and partner challenged and defeated a legendary dragon type Pokémon. One that I believe would give me a lot of difficulty in a fight." D'draig explained

"D'draig just who do you know this. I mean you weren't with me and I can't even confirm any of this as I don't remember anything before 6 years ago when I met big sister." Issei asked D'draig.

"Simple just because you haven't awakened me before doesn't mean I can't see around I didn't end up in you recently you know if been with you since birth, oh and you had awakened boosted gear before now you know as you used it against the legendary dragon type I mentioned." D'draig told Issei.

"I see, well Issei something like Boosted gear changes your situation dramatically, and now all the factions will be after you, even Gabriel's you see her protection was her working on her own, meaning she kept your existence a secret. Meaning she never reported your existence to heaven nor the church. Now the secret is out and you will have to pick a side, but if you choose an enemy faction I'll have to banish you from my territory which is this entire city." Rias stated

_Hmm the fallen angels are defiantly out seeing as they already tried to kill me, the devils attacked me so they are out, and the church will try to manipulate me to doing their bidding so they are out. Hmmm. Guess I'll have to try that. _Issei thought to himself "I think I'll be neutral, but I don't mind being allied to you in all matters that doesn't involve the other factions. In exchange for permission to remain on your territory under your protection." Issei bargained

"That's quite the deal, are you sure you don't want to join devils after all you would make one hell of a devil. If the way you negotiate is any indicator." Rias added

"I'm human how could I become a devil? Not that I would mind you." Issei asked

"Oh I forgot to tell you about the Evil piece system didn't I. well since we lost a lot of devils in the war and devils have a low birth rate. We developed a system to turn other races into devils. Each high-class devil is given 16 pieces that can turn others into devils. The system is based of chess the high-class devil acts as the king while the others act as the piece given to them there are 8 pawns, 2 bishops, 2 rooks, 2 knights and a queen. The knight's and bishops are worth 3 pawns each and the rook is worth 5 while the queen is worth 9 pawns. If you choose to join my peerage, I'll even let you choose your piece. Or pieces if you're worth more than one you see some people have too much potential to be reincarnated with only one piece, but the pieces have to be the same." Rias explained

"Thanks, but no thanks, I like being human thank you. At least for now that is." Issei replied

"Such a shame, oh well no point in crying over spilt milk. Now then if you're going to be staying in my territory you better not because any trouble." Rias warned

"Define trouble, if you mean in supernatural affairs then no worries I want to avoid the supernatural as much as possible." Issei explained

"Then that's fine, oh and I want you to join my club to better keep an eye on you." Rias explained

"Oh man, your club keeps crazy hours I need my sleep time I normally sleep 7-9 hours daily." Issei whined

"Fine whatever, but I want you to do a couple of devil jobs for a while so you can get an idea what it's like just in case you decide to join my peerage." Rias offered

"Fine, but don't expect too much." Issei grumbled as he left

Scene break the park where Issei was attacked by the fallen angel

_Great I had to skip class to get my head around this; I mean who has to deal with this shit, devils, angels, fallen angels why can't they just leave me alone._ Issei pondered to himself as he was walking around aimlessly. As he was walking around, he accidently bumped into someone this brought him back to the real world.

Issei looked down on the girl he accidently knocked down and blushed. As he accidently caused her to take an indecent position that exposed her white panties. She had blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a nun robe. Though only very little of her hair was visible due to the veil she wore

"Here let me help you up." Issei said as he helped her to her feet.

"Sorry I wasn't looking were I was going." The petit nun said as her veil fell off from her bow.

"So are you a tourist?" Issei asks in a kind manor

"No, I was assigned to the church in this town. Do you mind showing me the way there, since you're a native?" the nun asked

"I didn't even know there was a church here other than the abandoned one on top of the hill, by the way I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me. My name is Issei Hyoudou." Issei introduced himself

"Oh, I made the same mistake please forgive me, I'm Asia Argento, and even though the church you mentioned is in a state of disrepair it's not abandoned and that's the church I was assigned to." Asia explained

"I, see well I'll lead the way then." Issei says as he starts to take her to the church

On the way to the church, they see a kid who fell over and scraped his knee crying. Asia went up to him and put her hand over his knee to rings appeared on her fingers and a faint green glow appear

"Little boys shouldn't cry like that." Asia told the kid as she healed his knee.

_Sacred gear!_ Issei thought as he witnessed Asia heal the kid.

"Arigato Onee-Chan." The boy said thanking Asia.

Asia looked confused then he realized that Asia didn't speak Japanese and he could talk to her due to a spell Gabriel cast on him years ago to translate any language to the language of the speaker and listener like the devils natural ability language. Therefore, he repeated what the boy said so she would understand. "He said, Thank you sister."

"Back away from that freak." The parent of the kid said dragging him away after she snapped out of her stupor.

_Some people, she helped her kid yet all she can say is that she's a freak of nature. _Issei thought to himself.

At the parent's expression Asia looked slightly depressed, when Issei asked what wrong she answered by telling him the story of the sacred maiden.

"A long time ago there was an orphan that was abandoned near a church, she was happy playing with all the other children there. Until one day she found a dying puppy, she brought it to the church to show the matron and the matron told her that the puppy would die. So she prayed to god to help cure the puppy and after a while, the puppy was cured. All the nuns started saying stuff about the child being blessed with the power of healing and calling her a sacred maiden. They told the higher ups in the church and the child was taken to a major cathedral to heal the believers. Even though she had no friends, she was happy, as she loved helping people even if she was seen as a creature that could heal, rather than a human. That was until one day she found someone who's injured, she immediately healed him, later that day she found one of the priests dead and running away from the scene was the man she healed with bat like wings coming from his back, he was a devil. At this all, the church was in an outrage saying things like. "A power that can heal devils, that's witchcraft." So the girl was banished and her title as holy maiden turned to witch and she was labeled a heretic." Asia explained, "I don't want to end up like that girl though I wish the church wouldn't punish her for her kindness. Therefore, I follow my orders, I also pray very hard." Asia said

"Wow I can't imagine, the church being so heartless as to do something like that. I personally would love to be that sacred maiden's friend, and maybe help her gain more friends." Issei said

"But people will shun you if you do that." Asia rebuked at that, in surprise at Issei's reaction to her story.

"And, who cares if people shun me for that then who needs them, for a true friend is someone who likes you for you and not what you can do or what others think of him." Issei said

"If, only I met you earlier. For as soon as my usefulness comes to an end, I'll be disposed of." Asia whispered in a tone so quiet too quiet for Issei to hear. When they arrived at the church, Asia offered Issei some tea as a show of appreciation for his help.

"Sorry, but I really am late for some work I've got to do." Issei replied, as he was late for the occult research club time.

"No problem next time then." Asia called out.

Scene break occult research clubroom

"Issei why did you skip out on school?" Rias asked in an angry voice with a cute pout on her face.

"I needed time to get my head around this situation and school would have just made it worse you're lucky I'm even here now." Issei replied

"I guess that's reasonable seeing as your new and I have no real authority over you. But it makes for a bad image if you do it so often so please be careful." Rias replied with a smile clearly satisfied with Issei's answer.

Suddenly, Akeno rushed into the room and whispered something in Rias's ear.

"Looks like we have an order from Arch duke Gremory to exterminate a stray, Issei I would like you to accompany us so that you can see how devils fight and learn the qualities of the evil pieces." Rias said

"On the accompanying side no problem, but I would like to try my chances against the stray, so here's my offer I fight the stray and if things go bad you guys help. How's that?" Issei asked

"Actually that's a great idea as I want to see what you're truly capable of, so I know the power of my ally. As I presume you held back against us and you had us at a stalemate without your sacred gear." Rias said

"You're right about me holding back, but I want to try something D'draig taught me." Issei explained.

"Great it's a shame we have to walk seeing as you can't use magic circles due to you not being a devil, and my magic circle can only be used by my clan." Rias explained

Scene Break Abandoned warehouse

As they were entering, Issei's and Koneko's nose wrenched and Issei asked. "Just what is this horrible smell?"

"Blood, sweat and secreted juices." Koneko answered in monotone.

"I'm surprised you can smell it, seeing as we can't and we have higher sense of smell then humans, Koneko can smell it due to her being a Nekomata. I'm surprised you can smell it, but then again you are a Zorua so I presume that means you have a sense of smell on par with Nekomata." Rias explained

"So I'm special? I never seen myself as special before." Issei muttered in astonishment.

"Oh, you're defiantly special your sacred gear is enough to state that, let alone the fact you held off a peerage alone without it and your human or at least partly human." Rias explained

"How do you know I didn't lie about being human, and do you think I can still be considered human at all after me becoming a Zorua?" Issei questioned.

"That's hard to answer, as D'draig said crossing the world bridge from here is impossible yet you did. We have no idea what side-effects it's had on you. It's possible you're a Zorua in human form, or you might just possess all the powers a Zorua has. The only way to know for sure would be to do a test in an advanced lab which only exist in the underworld, what's more only devils and fallen have it." Rias answered

"I see, so if I want a proper answer I need to join one of those two factions, all I want to know now is if it's dangerous or am I fine as I am." Issei answered.

"I smell something sweet but also sour, I wonder which one are you." A voice sounded as a nude beautiful women torso descended a column.

"Looks like we'll need to continue later business beckons." Rias said, Issei ignored her in favor of the shock of the image before him.

"Just how is that possible? A torso shouldn't be able to move like that!" Issei asked, Koneko secretly smiled at how Issei was completely different from the rumors, as she would have hated being in the club with a pervert.

Rias ignored Issei remark, as she knew he would soon realize and she smirked. "Exiled devil Vaisor in the name of Arch-duke Gremory we have come to exterminate you." Rias said

As the torso came out fully from behind the column, it revealed its bottom half being a monstrous combination of different animals "Gremory girl rip you till I turn you the same color as your hair." Vaisor smirked

"Pres, let me take it from here." Issei said as he summoned boosted gear.

"Right end it quickly Issei." Rias said.

"Remember partner you can't fight till you accumulate enough boosts but for you 3 boosts should be enough to use the attack I taught you. So evade her attacks for thirty seconds then blast the attack at her and it will be over." D'draig told Issei in a quiet voice so only he can hear.

As Issei stepped forward Vaisor charged at him Issei ducked and rolled out of her path. "BOOST!" Boosted gear announced. Vaisor annoyed at her attack missing held out her chest and magic circles appeared of her breasts and launched acid. Again, Issei evaded it but this time he did it by running around her. "BOOST!" Boosted gear announced again, _just one more and it's over. _Issei thought to himself. As Vaisor stands stunned at how easily that this human avoided her attacks but smirked realizing that even though she can't hit him now however, slowly but surely he will tire and he doesn't have the power to harm her. "BOOST! EXPLOSION!" Boosted gear announced. As Issei felt infinitely more powerful, Issei held his arm out and called out the name of the attack, "Dragon shot." As a beam of crimson energy left the gauntlet and headed straight for Vaisor at speeds that couldn't be seen. Vaisor tried to defend herself be throwing up the strongest barrier she knew, but it was erased the moment the beam collided with it. Then the beam immediately hit her completely erasing her and continuing onwards destroying the entire warehouse and heading out to the sea for about 4 kilometers before finally imploding causing the water to splash in a mushroom shape cloud similar to a nuclear strike.

"I guess I over did it?" Issei said weakly as he lost consciousness.

"Unbelievable, his power was on par with an ultimate class there." Rias muttered in shock at the spectacle instantly reevaluating Issei in her head. The rest of the club could only nod in stupor.

"Rias, watch out a powerful angelic signature is nearby." Akeno warned Rias

As the clouds disperse, a Beautiful blonde-haired woman was before them but what was most shocking was the 10 White wings the where on her back.

The whole of the occult research club where shaking in fear all but Rias and Issei that is. "Seraphim Gabriel what are you doing in my territory." Rias asked masking her fear well as one of the leaders of the angels was before her.

"I have simply come to retrieve my brother and take him home seeing as he's not capable of getting himself there himself currently. Relax I hold no hostile intention right now, towards you or your peerage Gremory princess." Gabriel answers calmly.

"You're presence here could be assumed an act of war seeing as this is devil territory, and what's your plans towards Issei, do you plan to make use of him on your side?" Rias asked

"First of all, I fail to see how I treat my little brother has anything to do with you. Secondly, I would never manipulate him and he's free to do as he wishes, I wouldn't even stop him from joining your faction if he wished, but no matter what he chooses I will always be by his side even if it means falling." Gabriel answered. The ORC (I'll now abbreviate this from now on) stood in shock at a seraph ready to go so far for a human was an unbelievable concept to them.

"I see, well then please take good care of him, and if he chooses to join us then you are more than welcome to join him on our side. I bet you would be given ultimate class instantly and then you could have Issei as your piece. By the way was it you who rescued Issei from the fallen angel attack?" Rias asked.

"Yes it was me that saved him, I wish I could have done before he was injured but I'll take what I can get. Worry not Issei will hopefully be back at school tomorrow." Gabriel said as she pick Issei up and took off it to the night.

Scene Break Worlds bridge

_I can see what both Dialga and Palkia were saying this bridge is a difficult obstacle I've been walking for a couple of days and I can just barely see the end of it. _Chikorita thought to herself as she continued walking to the edge of the bridge. Then she remembered what Dialga told her before she began her search for the World Bridge. "Young one know this, if you choose this path you can never return, you will never see your friends here again and know that the young hero's memories are most likely scrambled like how you found him when you two met, also know that you will take a human form like him but you will still be a Pokémon inside. Meaning you will retain all your powers. It would also make it hard for you to locate the young hero seeing as he will not look as he used to."

_I have prepared myself I will miss my friends back at the Wigglytuff guild, but I now realize that I simply can't live without Issei. He's everything to me. I hope everyone back there understands._ Chikorita thought to herself as she was quickly reaching the end of the bridge.

"Now I understand what Dialga meant by I would never be able to return." Chikorita said aloud as she looked over the edge of the bridge seeing the human world, which was about 2000 km high. _Well here goes nothing. _Chikorita thought as she leapt off the edge.

Dreamscape

Issei (Zorua) and Chikorita (Chikorita), were standing outside a waterfall. "Our assignment was to investigate this waterfall and discover the secrets it holds that's if it holds any in the first place." Issei reminded Chikorita

"Remember yesterday when you had that vision that lead to us rescuing Azuril, perhaps we can have you gain another vision. That ought to reveal any secrets this waterfall is hiding." Chikorita tells Issei.

"yes, but what triggers my visions, after all it would be a great tool to aid is in explorations if we knew how it works, but if we don't it's a useless ability." Issei replied

"True, but we could always have you touch it, maybe that'll trigger a vision?" Chikorita offered.

"Worth a try, it's better than nothing I guess." Issei answered as he walked up to the waterfall and placed his paw in it. When he retracted his paw he started to feel dizzy a strange noise and the world seemed to split in two.

A Pokémon that looked like an oval rabbit shrouded in shadow walked up to the waterfall a jumped in ending up in a cave behind the waterfall.

"Issei what did you see?" Chikorita asked, Issei described his vision to Chikorita.

"I see, so your tell me there's a cave behind this waterfall, hmm, If your wrong well end up getting hurt after all that waterfall would batter us up. No, now is not the time for doubt let's do it. On the count of the two jump through the waterfall. 1, 2, 3 NOW." Chikorita yelled as the two charged towards the waterfall and jumped through. Just like in the vision the two ended up in a cave that was behind the waterfall.

"Looks like your visions are never wrong, but the question is that was that vision of the future or the past, and who was the Pokémon shrouded in shadow?" Chikorita asks as the scenery fades.

Author's notes

First of I've decided to keep Issei's Pokémon form secret till next chapter or perhaps the one after that.

Secondly in case you're wondering why dragon shot was so powerful, the reason why is due to the fact that he could fight on par with Dialga. According to my speculations. Dialga and Palkia are about, as powerful, as a heavenly dragon if not at least a dragon king. As they are the embodiments of time and space.

However, due to the fact he fell through time thus messing up his aura, which is the source of a Pokémon's power. In addition, the reason why D'draig grossly miscalculated the power required to destroy Vaisor is due to two reasons firstly, Most of Issei's powers are locked. Secondly, he has never encountered aura so he has no idea just how potent it is.

Secondly, I plan on making an ark using Darkrai plan to paralyze the planet. Moreover, that's where I intend to use Celibi and Grovyle.

I own nothing but the change in story line in this


	3. Chapter 2: Return of a forgotten friend

Chapter 2: Return of a forgotten friend

_Where am I? Oh, that's right I just beat Vaisor then I passed out I wonder who brought me home. _Issei wondered

"Glad to see you're awake Issei. I didn't expect you to wake up today seeing as you released most of your energy. Which is extremely impressive as it takes a lot more than a night for a devil or angel to recover that much energy." A voice Issei knew all too well said.

"G-G-Gabriel where have you been I've really missed you. Is this a dream?" Issei replied as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I've always been close, but I had to stay out of sight to protect you as I have a lot of enemies and most of them would attack you to get at me, and no this is no dream." Gabriel answered with a smile

Issei turned round and instantly his face flushed red. "Gabriel Why are you n-n-n-naked?" Issei stuttered a little from surprise

"While you may have not received any wounds, I wanted to help you recover faster be it injury or simple magic power. The only way we have to heal such injuries is by embracing in the nude. That's why I'm naked, don't worry nothing happed." Gabriel explained in an innocent voice.

"Issei that seraph truly cares for you, she's lucky she didn't fall after last night. After all she's an angel she's prohibited from anything that could be considered impure." D'draig said quietly so that Gabriel couldn't hear him but Issei could.

"You're my sister Gabriel, so there was no need for you to do that for me especially the fact that you could have fallen from that. Just remember no matter your state you're my sister and I don't care what you are. You'll always be welcome with me no matter what." Issei said in a solemn voice.

"So you know, well that makes explaining this whole mess easier. Before I met you, I was just a simple air head following whatever orders my superiors gave me. That changed when I met you, at first I was looking after you as a charity. When I sensed a powerful sacred gear I originally planned to train you myself so that we could have a powerful weapon for heaven. However over time I started to truly love you and the thought of having you fight any dangerous battles became terrifying so I did the only thing that could protect you, that had the least consequences. I hid you from the world while keeping my distance, after all a being that lives close to a seraph must be special. If you had been discovered by the church, you would be given two options, which are join them or be marked a heretic and be hunted. If you choose to join I would be fine with it I would just keep a close eye on you and protect you should you come to true danger, but if you choose to refuse their offer, I would be ordered to attack you on site, we would be enemies. Of course I don't have it in me to bring any harm to you so, I would fall for disobedience. It's actually fortunate that you were found by the Gremory princess as heaven would hesitate to attack her or any of her allies due to her brother being the current Lucifer. Attacking you now unprovoked would result in war with the devils. That's also without mentioning the fact that the Gremory clan is the closest in attitude to angels, as they are not drunken on pride and they are extremely kind to their families and allies and only fierce against enemies, they also don't look down on those who aren't considered pure blood. In fact that was the reason I moved you here as I knew this city is Gremory territory. I will have to have an unofficial meeting with Rias and hopefully her brother to ensure that you will be treated well regardless of whether you joining them or not, but as I said last night if you join them I shall too, as I couldn't bare being too far from you." Gabriel said in a serious caring tone.

"argg, stop it big sis it's embarrassing, but are you sure it's ok, healing me in this way I don't want you to fall by accident." Issei said embarrassed at first, but solemn next

"It's fine as long as there are no impure intentions, or at least they are well enough hidden. In addition, if it's for you I don't mind falling currently I only care for you and not about the three factions anymore. As I said I don't mind what faction you decide to join if you decide to join one, but how did you figure out I was an angel" Gabriel asked

"D'draig told me. You really are the best big sis, but I have no intentions of joining any factions currently, but I want to ask you about someone, since you're ranked high enough in heaven's ranks you should know." Issei asked

"I see you've truly awakened as the Sekiryutei if you can already converse with D'draig. And about the question I'll try my best to answer it." Gabriel replied

"There's a nun called Asia Argento, how has supposedly been reassigned to the church in this city, however the church in this city is abandoned so why would she have been sent here." Issei asks

"Her case is one of the most difficult for you see she has the sacred gear Twilight Healing an exceedingly rare sacred gear that can heal anything. She was originally placed as a sacred maiden. That is until one day, she came across an injured devil so she healed it. Later on, she discovered that the devil she healed had killed a priest in the church she worked at. She was marked as a heretic and expelled from the church, I pleaded for her case but unfortunately, there was nothing I could do for her, but why would you ask about her. If she told you, she was reassigned here that must mean she's with the fallen right now." Gabriel replied

"The fallen, that's the one faction you could say I'm at odds with right now, so is there a way I Can help her?" Issei asks

"Unfortunately not, well that is without severe ramifications to the extent that war may break out. As your now an ally of the house of Gremory so if you attack it will be seen as an attack from the house of Gremory on the fallen. Which unfortunately could spark a war." Gabriel replied with a frown.

"hmm, Well I head out to school then." Issei said in a slightly depressed voice

Scene break the path to Kuou academy

"WATCH OUT." A voice shouted Issei looked up to see a girl falling from the sky, instantly Issei sprang into action aiming to catch the girl or at least break her fall. She crashed into Issei and they both slumped to the ground with them looking into each other's eyes. Issei noted that the girl had dark green hair that's in pig tails and wearing a sleeveless t-shirt the same color as her hair with pink frills that looked like a flower around her arm, at the beginning of the arms. She's also wearing and a pink skirt. The girl upon looking into his eyes brought her face closer and closer to his until their lips met.

Issei was frozen in shock before he pushed her gently away then yelled. "Why did you just kiss me?"

Upon the question, the girl face lit up and quickly replied. "Sorry I thought you were someone else, since you possess the same eyes as him, and look a lot like him. The person I'm talking about I haven't seen for six years. By the way I'm Chikorita."

At hearing this Issei was shocked, _if she loved someone like that then why haven't they seen each other in six years?_ Issei thought to himself. "Well apology accepted, so who's the person you're looking for maybe I can help you find him." Issei said trying to lighten the atmosphere

"Oh his name is Issei, and he looks a lot like you do." Chikorita answered

"That sure is strange my name is also Issei fancy that." Issei said as he scratched his head.

"Really, well then tell me, do you remember anything from six years ago." Chikorita asked.

"Well, all I remember is waking up in a park near here with no memory of myself but my name, and shortly afterwards meeting who's now my adopted sister." Issei replies.

"I see you truly are the one, I'm looking for. I can tell you everything what happened from the day we met up until you woke up here." Chikorita replied

_Great looks like I have to skip another day of school, Rias is going to kill me for sure._ Issei thought to himself. "Fine follow me to my place and we can talk there." Issei told Chikorita.

"Right just lead the way." She was with a huge smile.

Scene break Issei's home

"Issei what are you doing back, and who's the girl with you?" Gabriel asks in an annoyed voice.

"This girl is the reason I'm home and I'm glad you haven't left yet because apparently she thinks I'm her friend from before I met you. I was thinking if you could either prove or disprove this theory; right Chikorita start telling her everything." Issei answered

"Right then, I'll begin but I must warn you this tale may seem farfetched, but I assure you it's one percent true. It all began… (Chikorita tells the story of Pokémon mystery dungeon Explorers of the sky up to the encounter with Dialga.)… We rode the rainbow carriage up to the summit of the Temporal Tower with the time gears in store. When we reached, the top Dialga believed we were trespassers as well as saboteurs and attacked us. We held out for about half an hour from his monstrous attacks. Until I was hit with a beam that effectively took me out of the fight. At this sight, Issei went berserk and completely abandoned the plan and attacked with reckless abandon. I was extremely worried as this made it easier for Dialga to deal with him as he would no longer evade attacks and only focus on offense. Issei was hit with an attack that was triple the strength of the attack I was hit with. At first, he collapsed, but quickly enough he got back to his feet. I still remember what he said clear as day." Chikorita said

Flashback Temporal Tower

"You can attack me all you want but it's pointless for as long as there's a friend counting on me I'll never go down." Issei says as boosted gear forms on his arm.

Flashback end

"Slowly after that, the tide of battle turned, every 10 seconds it seemed that Issei was getting stronger, slowly but surely Dialga was weakening and Issei was getting stronger It wasn't long until Dialga was on his knees with his life in Issei's hands . Of course, Issei did not intend to kill Dialga just incapacitating that he wouldn't get in the way of the restoration of the temporal tower… (The rest is explained in the prelude.)" Chikorita continued

"That's quite a far blown story but do you have any way to prove this?" Gabriel asked in disbelief.

"I don't but Issei does." Chikorita replied.

"What do you mean by that Issei has total amnesia, so how does he still have the proof?" Gabriel asked

"The proof is via an ability that Issei possesses, that is said to be the best ability for discovering the truth as it reveals important information about objects." Chikorita explains

"I would know if he possessed a sacred gear that useful the only sacred gear he possesses is boosted gear." Gabriel retorted back

"ah, but I said an ability not a sacred gear, in truth I don't even know what a sacred gear is, nor what boosted gear for that matter. This is a rare ability called dimensional scream." Chikorita answered.

"Now I know your lying dimensional scream doesn't exist, it's merely rumor." Gabriel said

"Well I don't know about that, but that doesn't change the fact that Issei possesses dimensional scream, but rather than asking about it lets simply put it into practice." Chikorita replied

"As long as Issei isn't hurt I don't mind." Gabriel answered honestly.

"Don't worry he won't be harmed in any way, he will only feel dizzy for a couple of seconds then he will witness an event related to the item he touches.

"Fine, but I'm watching you." Gabriel warned

Chikorita pulled out a Badge that was platinum in color saying Team Dark Platinum rank exploration team. "Issei can you please touch this please?" Chikorita asks politely. Issei did as he was asked and started to feel a little dizzy. Then he heard a strange noise and he saw as if reality was cut in half. From the cut, he saw a vision of brief summary his adventures as the leader of team dark. After the vision he sight returned to normal.

"Issei are you alright." Gabriel asked in panic seeing Issei's state the moment he touched the badge.

"He's fine, it's just a slight side-effect of dimensional scream. Just wait a minute or so and you'll see. Though I don't think he heard you as he was always quite unresponsive in the past as dimensional scream was active." Chikorita replied

After a minute Issei held his head and said. "That was seriously intense. A warning would be appreciated next time." Issei said

"Sure I could have warned you, but would you have honestly believed me." Chikorita asked

"Probably not, just like you left out a huge part of the adventure like the fact for the duration of my time there I was turned into a red and black fox and you were some type of green plant dinosaur." Issei answered heatedly

"Yeah but you wouldn't have believed me, so I presume the dimensional scream ridded you of your amnesia?" Chikorita asked.

"Yeah, but unfortunately not my previous one. So I still don't remember what happened with Grovyle and Celibi." Issei answered.

"Unfortunately dimensional scream won't help you recover those memories, for reasons you know, but you'll remember in time." Chikorita replied.

"So, I presume she's telling the truth by the way you two are talking. To think that even dimensional scream was right under my nose and I didn't even know it, worse I believed it didn't existed. You should know that since dimensional scream is unknown even to the extent we didn't know what it did, so it was presumed to be extremely dangerous as are most things that are unknown in this world. Therefore, I need to report this to Michael so that he knows it isn't dangerous for your protection so I'll be gone for the week. Issei if Chikorita here is trust worthy then try to administrate her in your school. At least for now that is." Gabriel tells Issei as she spreads her wings and takes off towards the heavens.

"Right now school's finished for the day, but I got club activities and the president of the club can easily get you registered in the school. So let's get going now." Issei said happily

"So you're club is kind of like Wigglytuff's back home right." Chikorita asks

"Kind of yeah, but you should know that this is my home now and from Gabriel's reaction I think it may as well be yours as well as getting back is impossible." Issei replied

"True, but when you and me are involved the impossible tends to happen a lot. I mean who else time travels and saves time itself. Looks like this time you're the host and I'm the guest. I guess the tables have turned right." Chikorita giggled as she followed Issei to Kuou academy.

"Yeah I guess, but with the familiarity we share it doesn't quite feel like that, but after that kiss I'm so confused as I always considered you my sister. Now I don't know where we are at?" Issei reminisced

"Well then how about we start at being slightly more than friends and work it up from there? And if there are problems, say another girl coming along, it won't be a problem so long as I get a load of time with you I don't mind sharing." Chikorita says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Wow, you really have grown bold. After that there's no way I can see you as my little sister anymore after that. So I guess I'll take your offer up for now." Issei said as they were closing in on Kuou academy.

"Then let's seal it with a kiss, but not a quick peck. A proper lover's kiss." Chikorita replied as they arrived at the front gate of Kuou academy

"Sure." Issei said extremely nervously as this would be his first proper kiss. Chikorita sensed him tensing up so decided to take the initiative even though this was her first true kiss that was intentional not reflexive, she had her mind made up and Issei was the man for her. So all the nervousness disappeared, with the thought of being with him. She closed the distance between them and they kissed it started calm, she started to lick his lower lip requesting access to his mouth. He obliged and opened his mouth and her tongue entered but rather than invade her tongue she gently messaged his letting her love spill through to calm him down. After about five minutes they broke apart in desperate need of air.

"HHHHH that was Unbelievable." Issei said as he was trying to regain his breath.

"I know right." Chikorita replied as the whole school in front of him went into an outrage at one of the perverted trio getting an incredibly hot girlfriend that could rival the two great ladies of Kuou academy. "Oops, I guess we shouldn't have done that I public." Chikorita said with a megaton blush

"Yea, I guess we shouldn't have, oh well the damage is done now, no need to cry over spilt milk. I guess I'll lead you to our clubhouse." Issei replied wanting to escape all the killer intent sent his way.

Scene break Occult research clubroom

"Issei, why did you skip school and just who is this girl and do you seriously think this is a good place to bring an ordinary human?" Rias asked with an extremely cute pout on her face, but in a voice that promised a painful demise if not appeased.

"I guess you could say I met a ghost from my past, more specifically the two years I disappeared, and said ghost is the girl next to me. Secondly, this girl is extremely close to me and according to my calculations; her power level is between high class and ultimate class at least that was before now I have no clue as to how strong she is, as without a doubt she's stronger than when we were separated. Her name is Chikorita and she is a really good friend of mine." Issei replied just before Issei finished saying this Akeno entered the room.

"If she's your friend from two years ago then she must be a Pokémon right, I know she isn't a Zorua as she looks nothing like you, so I would like to know just what you are Chikorita." Rias asked

"Yeah, that's right I am a Pokémon. Right now I'm a Meganium. Which is the second stage evolution of Chikorita, I know it's strange but my dad decided to call me by my race name, but I love the name so I kept it despite evolving." Chikorita answered

"So I presume you're now stronger than Issei as you've evolved and he hasn't, or does a Zorua even evolve?" Rias asked.

"Well evolving does increase your strength, some choose not to evolve, so just because I'm further evolved than Issei doesn't make me stronger than him, and Zorua does indeed evolve however unlike a Chikorita, Zorua only has one evolution which is Zoroark the illusion fox Pokémon, while Zorua is the tricky fox Pokémon, Chikorita is the leaf Pokémon, Beyleef is also a leaf Pokémon, and the final evolution is Meganium the herb Pokémon." Chikorita explained

"Rias you won't believe the rumors Issei was making out with a foreign girl not from Kuou." Akeno said not knowing that said two were already in the room, at this the two faces lit up in a blush that would put a neon light to shame.

Rias sighed and replied. "Akeno I thought I asked only not to call me that in private."

"Sorry didn't realize we had company, I'll be more cautious in the future." Akeno said in an apologetic voice.

"See to it that you do, and what's this about making out in front of the school." Rias said with a mischievous look in her eyes that mimicked Chikorita's earlier.

"he he he, umm I don't know what to say at the time we didn't even notice we were at Kuou yet. So can you please drop it?" Issei replies scratching his hair sheepishly.

"Sure, but first I have a question for your girlfriend here. How good is he, is he a good kisser?" Rias asks at this Issei faints in embarrassment

"He's the best even though that was my first kiss it felt like it lasted forever but it was over quickly, and I wish I had done it sooner. Oh and I also told him I don't mind sharing if need be." Chikorita replied with a massive blush on her face.

"Interesting, but why would you tell me about the sharing part?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow

"well that's simple, there's two ways you could have asked the question one was girl talk the other, is that you're interested in him and If so then I'm telling you that's fine, but know this if you intend on getting serious with him you better make sure you don't hurt him or else I'll destroy you." Chikorita replied, with a sickly sweet smile on her face, while a Leafy green aura surrounded her. Rias tried to hold her ground but found it unbelievably difficult with the pressure that Chikorita was releasing.

_This girl's insanely strong the only person I've met who can produce an aura like that is big brother and he's a Maou. Meaning she is at least ultimate-class in strength if not Maou-class, making her leagues beyond me in power. However She would make an excellent addition to my peerage. That is presuming she doesn't destroy me for suggesting it, and if I got her to join then there's a big chance that Issei will join as well. However, even if he doesn't she's a treasure in herself so he would just be a bonus._ Rias thought to herself. "it's ok, I'm not the type to do that and you would know that if you knew more about my family, but if your this strong why agree to share, why not keep him to yourself?" Rias asked in great confusion seeing as she was used to the devil's society and a women only shared a man if she was much weaker than him, due to greed, seeing devil society that practically runs on that sin.

At hearing Rias's words Chikorita's aura disappeared as quickly as it appeared, it was almost as if it was never there. "One, your wrong Issei Is way more powerful than me. Two, even if he wasn't stronger than me, I would still be willing to share for two reasons, one is that I want his happiness, and two is I never known a family and those that are with him would be like sisters. So in a way actually I want him to find more so long as their trust worthy. Therefore, I can have a family." Chikorita replied with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I, see but Issei isn't stronger than you, in fact you are dramatically stronger than him. To the extent where there is no comparison, though he does possess great potential due to him having boosted gear. Though he is really powerful he's simply not that powerful." Rias replied

"You're wrong, if you think that you haven't even seen a fraction of a fraction of his true power. He has at least ten times the amount of power I have just shown you, but due to certain circumstances his power is currently locked, though I'm sure it'll be back sooner rather than later. However, I know this if a situation comes where he needs his power it will come back at least temporarily. After all he defeated the temporal being Dialga in battle. A dragon with more power than you could even imagine. There are only 2 beings in my world that can match him and 1 that can beat him the strongest being in my world is Arceus the Origin Pokémon. To get here I had to fight one of Dialga's brothers Palkia the Spacial being one of the two equal to Dialga in power. Don't think I won he held back against me I think he was simply testing my determination with no real intent to harm me. After I passed his test he gave me free passage." Chikorita replied with a deathly serious tone.

"Impossible, that's not even your full power what kind of a monster are you?" Rias asked as her peerage were trembling in fear at the realization of Chikorita's power.

"No that was my full power. Now then, when Issei wakes up please don't mention any of this ok? He really doesn't need this right now. He has enough on his plate without dealing with all this." Chikorita asked with her smile that promised death to those that defy its will.

"Of course, but you will need to tell him sooner or later. Therefore, can I consider you an ally like Issei? Alternatively, would you rather join our group as a devil, normally you would be considered a servant but it's different when you're as powerful as you currently are and would be promoted in no time. Plus if you take this route I would provide your accommodations and general supplies and needs. In exchange for small tasks, like exterminating strays and granting requests." Rias said hoping Chikorita would take the bait before Issei wakes up and talks her out of it.

"Hmm, that sounds reasonable I guess. So sure consider me on board." Chikorita said with a bright smile

"Excellent, then let's see what piece your worth then." Rias said as she held her evil pieces close to Chikorita to see what piece would react to her suddenly her rook which was crimson started glowing green till it turned into a viridian green. _Unbelievable the rook mutated just from being close to he, she really is monster strength wise, well then that decides it she's a rook a mutated rook at that, but I've never seen a viridian colored evil piece before after all most mutated evil pieces are blue not viridian I'm going to have to get Ajuka to check it after all this is a new phenomenon, but then again she's Issei's friend and without a doubt if the impossible is going to happen it happens around Issei. _Rias thought to herself amazed at the phenomena that occurred before her. "Chikorita you're a rook, a rook has heightened attack and defensive capabilities though after it's mutation it's impossible to predict what other advantages it will grant. Can you please lie on your back so I can perform the ritual?" Rias asked

"Sure." Chikorita says as bubbly as always

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory, that you, Chikorita, be reborn as a Devil. You, my [Rook], be delighted with your new life!" Rias says as the viridian rook piece sinks into Chikorita's chest.

"Is that it, because I don't feel that anything has changed?" Chikorita asked confused.

"Trust me it worked now shall we wake Issei up." Rias asks.

"Right away, pres." Chikorita replies as she lifts his head and kisses him on the lips. Unconsciously he kissed back.

"I didn't mean like that." Rias said with a deadpan

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Chikorita said with a nervous laugh

"Ara ara, president you're not jealous are you." Akeno asks as her sadistic side starts to show

"Akeno!" Rias yelled

Author's notes

As my friend set these are the two new types added and their match ups

Attacker Holy: fire x1, Dark x0, Demon x2, grass x1, water x1, psychic x0.5, ghost x2, Normal x2, steel x0.5, bug 1, ice x2, poison x2, flying x1, fighting x2,electric x1, Dragon x0.5, bug x0.5, rock x1, ground x1, Holy x1

Attacker Demon: fire x1, Dark x0.5, Holy x1, grass x2, water x1, psychic x2, ghost x2, normal x1, steel x0.5, rock x0.5, ground x0.5, poison x0.5, ice x1, bug x1, flyingx1, fighting x1, electric x1, dragon x1, Demon x0.5

Defender Holy: Fire 1x, Dark 2x, demon 1x, Grass 0.5x, water 0.5x, ghost 0x, normal 1x, steel 0.5x, bug 2x, ice 1x, poison 1x, flying 1x, electric 1x, dragon 1x, rock 1x, ground 2x, holy 1x

Defender demon: Fire 1x, Dark 0.5x, holy 2x, grass 0.5x, water 1x, psychic 2x, ghost 0.5x, normal 1x, steel 1x, bug 1x, flying 1x, fighting 1x, electric 2x, dragon 1x, rock 1x, ground 2x, ice 1x, poison 2x, demon 0.5x

After the change Chikorita is now a Demon/Grass type which means her matchup stats have changed her new ones are the same as any multi-type Pokémon.

As for Issei being overpowered he's not as overpowered as you may think. After all the only reason he beat Dialga is Boosted gear. This Issei doesn't rely on perversion like Cannon Issei, instead he relies on his friends more, and also he has far greater stamina than cannon Issei due to all the trouble he faced in the Pokémon world, meaning he's way better at using boosted gear than cannon Issei. Dialga by my calculations is at least dragon king level if not heavenly dragon level. Also about Rias's reaction to Chikorita's aura. The reason she overestimated Chikorita is due to the fact all the powerful people she met always conceal their auras, the only aura she felt in a fraction of it's true potency was Chikorita and her brother. So in truth Chikorita is only lower Ultimate-class not borderline Maou-class. Just Rias is over estimating her. I would say she's about Kokabeil's level of strength maybe a bit weaker than him. Her only real destructive attacks are hyper beam, Solarbeam and perhaps Frenzy plant.


	4. Chapter 3: Sacred Maiden Rescue

Chapter 3: Sacred maiden rescue

At Rias yell Issei slowly opens his eyes as his sense return he felt someone kissing him swiftly his fully open to see it was Chikorita that was kissing him so he straight away returns it. As they break up the kiss, Rias tells them. "Break it up you two this isn't the place for this. Now issei I believe you need to meet the newest member of my peerage."

"Sounds nice, who is it? Is it anyone I know?" Issei asked

"Well you did introduce me to her, and you seem to be quite close seeing how you were just kissing." Rias said with a huge smirk

_So that's her game huh, well I have to admit that was well played. Now I only have three choices rather than be completely free as I was before._ Issei thought, "Well done, Rias you really maneuvered me into a corner here with this move you've almost guaranteed I won't join any of the other factions due to the fact that I don't want a bit of harm to Chikorita. Which means I only have two choices now. 1. Is to join your peerage this will make us being together easy, but it would cause problems for Gabriel. 2. I remain neutral, but without a doubt this is going to be problematic to me." Issei replied.

"What do you mean by this, aren't you a member of Rias's peerage Issei." Chikorita asks Issei

"No, I'm not Chikorita, as is said just now I'm neutral, by the way did Rias tell you everything before you joined her peerage?" Issei asked with curiosity bleeding into his voice

"No, I didn't have time to tell her due to her jumping the gun, but if you join my peerage you needn't worry about causing problems to Gabriel, as the last time I saw her she told me that she would follow you no matter what even if you become a devil." Rias replied

"Even still, I really don't know, I mean with Chikorita there it's far more tempting, but let me ask you a question. What do you think your higher ups would do when they learn the Sekiryutei is on their side? Do you honestly think they'll use the knowledge as a deterrent or do you think that they would use it to restart the war due to the fact they have one of the most powerful beings on their side?" Issei asked

"I honestly didn't think about that, is that why you decided on neutrality rather than joining a faction?" Rias asked

"Partially, but the bigger reason is to establish myself as a peaceful being thus if war does break out at least this city would be safe due to the fact that no one wants to agitate the Sekiryutei thus bringing his wrath upon their faction." Issei explained

"I see, you've truly thought hard about it. It's quite amazing how much foresight you have. However, I really want you to join my peerage so I will think of a way to fix this problem. Before this a question if you don't mind, does anyone other than, you, Gabriel or us know that you possess boosted gear?" Rias asks

"Not that I'm aware of, why?" Issei asks

"Well if that's the case then just keep boosted gear a secret, a forbidden technique if you will. And as a backup plan we can devise a contract stating that you are free to decline being involved in war, and if they attempt to force you, you will have the right to leave the devils side a return to you neutrality without worry of devils hunting you down. As you would be considered an outsider. Not an exiled one. So how does that sound?" Rias explained

"That's not bad, however for me to accept the contract has to include Chikorita. As she hates conflict just as much as I do." Issei replies with complete confidence in his voice as he knows that Rias would likely cave in to his desires.

"That's hard, but I suppose it's the best I can get seeing just how much you hate conflict. Very well lets write up this contract so that I may get you sooner rather than later." Rias said

"Rias, you do know that this contract doesn't mean that I definitely would join your peerage right, and I would still need time to read it over just in case there are any mistakes, right?" Issei replied

"Well that's true but the contract is my best bet on obtaining you so I will go for it." Rias said with a smile on her face.

"A question if I may? Why are you so desperate for me to join your peerage, I mean yes I am a great find but I'm also not easy to control. Seeing as I like my freedom, I you ask me to do something I don't like the likelihood is that I would refuse without any care to the consequences seeing as I'm more powerful than you would have no way of forcing me." Issei asked

"Well first off, I don't see my peerage as servants like most devils I see them as family, just like most of the house of Gremory. Secondly, I never force my peerage to do anything they don't want to do without good reasons, such as it could bring them harm or to others. Thirdly, since I treat my peerage as family they get all the privileges of being a member of the house of Gremory such as their own territory inside Gremory lands, and financial aid if they need it. So long as you're not religious there really is no down side except having to avoid churches and other places of worship and feeling slightly drained in sunlight." Rias replied with high hopes of Issei joining her peerage.

"Well that certain makes the deal more appealing but I'm not sure yet you must give me some time to think about it ok." Issei asks

"sure, then take the day off for today, go home get some rest and clear your head as you have a lot to think about." Rias offered as advice wanting Issei's decision to be uninfluenced.

"Thanks even if I don't join your peerage I guess we can at least be called friends so if you need help feel free to ask, I hope it's the same the other way round as well. Well in reason of course." Issei replied as he headed home.

"He really is amazing, isn't he? Akano, Chikorita." Rias asked the two their opinions.

"Well of course he is that's why I threw everything away just to be by his side." Chikorita said with a dreamy look on her face.

"He's certainly interesting, I think I may have a slight crush on him, but it would take a lot for me to fall for him." Akano replied with a sadistic smile on her face.

"I somewhat expected Chikorita's answer but not yours Akano, however it's not as if I don't see your point I even think he may be able to defeat Raiser and win my freedom." Rias replied

"Win your freedom? What do you mean by that?" Chikorita asked.

"Well my parents set up an arranged marriage between me and a noble called Raiser Phenex, the problem is I can hardly stand being in the same room as him never mind actually marrying him. For you see he is arrogant and obnoxious not to mention he formed his own harem from his peerage." Rias answered

"That's horrible, but if it's official then how can issei help? Sure he's strong but that doesn't mean his words hold any weight in society well here at least back where I came from they do seeing as he's the leader of a platinum ranked team." Chikorita asked

"Platinum ranked team, what's that mean? Well any how I would be given a chance to annul the contract via a rating game versus him, but currently my pieces aren't strong enough to beat his as they have far more experience than us." Rias said in a melodramatic form

"You're forgetting a couple of things Rias, 1. I am incredibly strong I can beat his peerage

2. Even if I fail, which is highly unlikely, but even if he somehow beats me. Issei would immediately challenge him to punish him for hurting me. Finally, Platinum rank is the second highest rank. To earn platinum rank you must do something amazing to earn it. Even gold ranked teams are considered celebrities. Members of a platinum ranked team are all at least ultimate class at least, and that's regular members of a platinum team never mind the team leader and the leader is always the strongest, though I am the vice-leader. So I am strong too in fact it was him and i together that formed our team. Therefore, I was with him from the beginning and every adventure and obstacle that our team faced getting stronger with each one. So you have nothing to fear." Chikorita explained

"Did you love him from first sight or did your love for him grow over time?" Rias asked

"Well that's a little hard to answer, seeing as I was young back then but I would say that it was more of a sisters love for her brother to begin with, that evolved as we worked together on our team. Why do you ask, but from my experience most love at first sight are crushes not true love." Chikorita explained

"I see, well I better prepare a place of residence for you seeing as how Gabriel won't let you stay at her place, so for tonight you can stay here. Now then the ORC meeting begins now." Rias said as Kiba and Koneko arrived

"President is this the new member, if not then why bring her here?" Koneko asked in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, Koneko she is and her piece is rook just like you, her name is please get along you two." Rias replied, as Rias said this Chikorita picked Koneko up in a death hug while rubbing her cheek against Koneko's.

"Can you please put me down now?" Koneko asked in monotone, completely unaffected by the affection that Chikorita showed her.

"Oh sorry i tend to get that way around cute thing, please forgive me." Chikorita said in a majorly apologetic form while putting Koneko down.

"Don't worry, just don't repeat it." Koneko replied in monotone while dusting herself off.

"Hi, I'm Yuto Kiba, and I am Rias's knight pleasure to meet you." The blonde haired pretty boy said making a sparkly aura around himself.

"My name is Koneko Tojo, and I'm a rook like you." Koneko said

_Nice group but I could use a little more information if I'm going to be on the same team as them._ Chikorita thought to herself. "Nice to meet you all but a more extensive introduction would be appreciated. Your likes, dislikes and dream/goal etc." Chikorita said

"I like the idea but a lot of people have some personal things they don't like to share so they can pass a certain category if they feel it's necessary. I'll start my name is Rias as you already know, my likes are my peerage my friends and family and chess. My dislikes are arrogance, a certain firebird and anyone who tries to harm my peerage. Finally, my dreams are to become the head of my house, and to become a high rank in rating games." Rias said stating her dreams

"Fine then I'll follow pres's footsteps, I am Akano Himejima. My likes are inflicting pain, and receiving it and pres. My dislikes are the fallen, most men and anyone who threaten Rias or her peerage. Finally as for dreams I don't really have any." Akano replied

"My name is Yuto Kiba. My likes are my comrades, swordsmanship, demonic swords and practicing swordplay. My dislikes are exorcists, fallen, angels and holy swords. As for my dream I wish to keep that secret for now." Kiba explains

"My name is Koneko Tojo. My likes are Udon, sweets and my comrades. My dislikes are perverts, arrogance and a certain black Nekomata. My dreams are to become a powerful rook and to have a family." Koneko answers

"Great I'm glad you all shared that though I'm a little disappointed at Kiba's lack of sharing his dreams now for my introduction. I am Chikorita currently I have no second name. My likes are my friends, Issei, adventures and sweets. My dislikes are anyone who harms my friends or innocents, arrogance and people who look down on people for any reason. My dream is to live beside issei and to one day have a family like Koneko. Though I do have something else to add is that I miss the old guild I used to belong to as it was fun back in those days." Chikorita revealed.

"normally to begin with you would be handing out flyers for contracts but seeing as your already a skilled fighter and know how to use your power I think we can skip that stage with you. So instead if already got a contract ready for you but first allow Akano to give you the Gremory family crest so that you can use our transportation magic circle." Rias said as Akano approached Chikorita, took her hand, and drew a strange circle on it that turned transparent instantly.

"Now that you've received the crest just step in the circle on the ground and focus some of your power." Rias instructed

"Right away pres." Chikorita did as she was told and the moment she came into contact with the circle it turned green like the evil pieces that was used on her. Then she disappeared.

"Ara, Ara that's never happened before what do you think it means." Akano said in interest, having never seeing a magic circle act like that before.

"It just goes to show just how powerful she truly is. She may be the one that will save me from him. Seeing as weighing his power against hers, well it's obvious who would win. So I have no choice but to put my faith in her." Rias stated

Scene break: the summoners house

_What the hell's going on this place is a mess._ Chikorita thought to herself as she glanced around the area she was summoned to, as she was assessing the situation she spotted a corpse crucified upside-down against the wall above it was written in blood. "Punishment to those who have sinned." _This is sickening what kind of monster would do this._ _Well I guess I should leave and hope the authorities deal with this._ Chikorita thought sadly, as she was about to leave a boy wearing a priest robe appeared from behind the wall holding what looked like an empty hilt and a gun.

"I'm father Freed Selzen, don't bother introducing yourself please don't. I am the genius priest that goes around cutting devils it will hurt at first but then it will feel so good." The white haired boy wearing a priest robe said.

"Were you the one that did this? If so I will make you pay for your transgressions." Chikorita asked seething at how someone could do something so in humane.

"Yes, I did you see if a human starts relying on devils they can no longer be considered human but are scum just like the devils they summon, don't you already know this, if not you should restart your life. Oh wait it's pointless to tell that to a reincarnated devil so you should just die" freed said as he aimed his gun at her and light emerged from the hilt taking the form of a sword. He immediately let of a couple of rounds from the gun no noise was released but being as experienced as Chikorita was she saw the bullets and dodged without any problems.

"No way, my light gun makes no noise how did you know how to dodge or rather where to dodge to you shitty devil." Freed said with as he was practically foaming in the mouth.

"While it didn't make any noise it was pitifully slow. If that's the best you have, a retreat is in order as you don't stand a chance against me. I also don't believe you're a priest seeing as your way too vulgar to be a man of the cloth." Chikorita told him

"Yes I am vulgar that's why I'm an exiled priest. So I had to go to the fallen angels for divine protection." Freed replied

"Your disgusting just looking at you makes my stomach churn, so I guess I better rid you from my view before my stomach gives." Chikorita told him as she waved her hands in a dismissive fashion as she did thousands upon thousands of razor sharp leaves were released. Freed tried to dodge he did dodge most but he received quite a lot of shallow cuts.

"You damned bitch, I was going to make your death quick but now I'm going to make it nice and slow?" Freed said as he began releasing round after round from his gun eventually one of his bullets hit her in the leg.

The moment Chikorita was hit she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming in pain not willing to give freed the satisfaction of it. Chikorita was beginning to feel a little worried seeing, as she could no longer dodge around as easily as before for the wound hampered her movements.

"It hurts doesn't it those bullets are made of light you know and light is poisonous to your kind Therefore, that's going to hurt quite a bit, I doubt you're going to be moving around like before so in other words you're finished." Freed snarled, then a blonde girl came round from the same corner that freed came from. She looked around then screamed. Freed then said. "Take a look this is what happens to those who get entranced by a devils." As e quickly prepared his sword to kill Chikorita but the girl ran and stood between him and Chikorita.

"It doesn't matter if she is a devil. god would never wish this. It's wrong to kill or to harm anyone even a devil." The blonde haired girl said with a surprising amount of steel in her.

"Now, now Asia you know very well what god truly thinks of devils wasn't that why you were exiled from the church, due to you healing a devil. You of all people should hate devils the most yet here you are defending one shame that fallen angel girl won't let me kill you so instead I guess I'll just have to rape you otherwise I won't be able to heal my heart." Freed replied with a sick grin upon his face.

Upon hearing this, a look of fury appeared on Chikorita's face you touch her and I will kill you I don't even care if it's the last thing I do but I will kill you if you touch her mark my words." Chikorita told him as her mind was going a million miles a second. _He said that those bullets are made from light if that's the case I can probably use the light for synthesis doing so healing most of my vitality if not all of it, maybe even use Solarbeam quickly._

"You bitch!" Freed yelled as he tossed Asia to the wall and struck Chikorita with his light sword while shooting her.

"Synthesis." Chikorita uttered as the light was being absorbed into her and her injuries vanished. While the sword lost its power leaving freed with only his gun.

"Impossible, how can a low-class absorb light, impossible! Light is poison to devils." Freed began to rant as he had seen something his mind simply can't believe.

"While I'm a devil I'm also a grass-type and grass types have a technique called synthesis which utilizes light to heal all wounds. Now then it's time for me to kill you as promised." Chikorita said as a red magic circle appeared behind her. "And here comes the cavalry." Chikorita chuckled. Out of the magic circle appeared the members of the occult research club. Freed Upon seeing Chikorita's backup he realized that his chances of victory went from almost non-existent to completely non-existent.

"Normally I would remain to cut up you devils but me dying at devil hands is a big no-no so I'll kill you all later." Freed announced as he grabbed Asia and threw something at the ground and a huge light burst blinding the devils covering freed's getaway.

When the light dispersed, they saw that freed was gone. "Well we came to save you seeing as you've never encountered an exorcist before. I know you're strong but your body hasn't fully adjusted to being a devil yet so it's impossible for you to fight at your best in that condition. However, looks like our help wasn't needed. Sorry I had no idea that an exorcist had already eliminated your client, I'll be more careful next time as if it was anyone but you or Akano we would have lost a member most likely." Rias said

"You do that, right now I need to rest those light bullets are seriously painful, especially when you're hit in a joint." Chikorita told them still slightly wincing in pain even though the wound is healed. She was still suffering from phantom pain.

"You were hit by a light bullet in your leg yet your still standing even after the adrenaline has faded how? It looks as if you weren't hit at all seeing as there's no injury." Akano asked.

"That's due to the fact I'm a grass type and used a grass type technique called synthesis that utilizes light to heal themselves like a plant's photosynthesis which supplies the plant with nutrients." Chikorita explained

"That's incredible can issei do that too, and can we learn it?" Rias asked anxious to learn a method to rid themselves of one of the greatest dangers to a devil.

"The answer to your first question is no, Issei is a dark type although he can learn a lot of grass-type techniques that one is incompatible with him. Though he has other ways of rapidly healing himself In fact, he possesses two ways one way should be impossible for him yet he can do it anyway. They are Moonlight and Morning sun. Though both can be used at any time, they are more effective if used at the right time. Moonlight heals approximately half his full vitality at any time other than at night but completely in the night, and morning sun is the opposite. As for your other question, I don't think you can learn it though it may be possible. however if you want to learn it simply to remove light as an obstacle then there's another grass- type technique that you most likely can use which will help. However, the downside to the technique is that it leaves you vulnerable to attack while preparing it however while preparing you will be invulnerable to light. Takes a while to use at night unless you're hit with a lot of light. The technique is called Solarbeam as it sounds it is a beam created from light however unlike Spear of light that you have told me about. It is not created from the users own energy but from light that is gathered. In daytime, it would take about 10-15 seconds to charge. Whereas at night I could take between 30- 60 seconds to charge and that's if your skilled, however if it's sunny day it can be used almost instantaneously. Though it would take a special attack specialist to master it so I believe only Akano and Rias can use it and before you ask issei can use this attack too." Chikorita explained

"That's a lot to take in, but it would be extremely handy in either a rating game or against fallen angels, so can we begin lessons soon." Rias asked.

"Not from me unfortunately as it came naturally it to me if so I don't quite understand how people that are not grass-types use it so if you want lessons ask issei he can teach you he can also teach you moonlight to heal yourself." Chikorita explained

"Ara, Ara that's a shame, but not completely unexpected." Akano replied

"Pres., I have a question, you saw the girl he grabbed can we save her?" Chikorita asked

"I'm sorry Chikorita but we can't she is an enemy if she's reluctant to fight, she is one that was on the side of god before so we simply cannot co-exist." Rias answered in a downtrodden tone.

"I see." Was all that was Chikorita's reply as the ORC was transferred by the magic circle.

Scene break path to school

Issei was on his way to school as he came across the park where he was attacked and reunited with Chikorita as well as met Asia in. _this park must be some sort of nexus area of my destiny so many important events happen here and I don't even visit here often. Maybe I should test this theory by sitting here a while to see if it's coincidence of something more._ Issei thought to himself as he took a seat on the bench. In a couple of minutes, Chikorita showed up.

"Hey what you're doing Issei?" Chikorita asked

"nothing really just thinking a little, this park seems to be a nexus point in my destiny or something." Issei said

"That's just silly, you know better than most that destiny is what you make it, I mean how many times have you achieved the impossible, you defied destiny too many times for it to be anything else. Destiny is simply and excuses for the weak how aren't strong enough to plot their own path." Chikorita responded

"I guess you're right. So what are you doing here?" Issei asked

"Oh, Pres. told me to take the day off, due to the fact I was attacked yesterday when an exorcist killed my first client before I arrived and ambushed me." Chikorita replied flamboyantly.

"You were ambushed? Where is he I'm going to kill him." Issei told her.

"Relax, I'm fine any how pres. Is looking for him so don't worry he's far too weak to actually hurt me unless I' m weakened you know that right Issei." Chikorita replied.

"Yes, but Rias wouldn't give you the day off unless you were hurt so what really happened." Issei asked.

"weeell, I was kind off shot in the leg by a light bullet but other than that nothing, but I managed to heal my self-using synthesis." Chikorita said

"You were SHOT, and you call that nothing. I don't know what I should do with you." Issei sighed

"Well you could have your way with me." Chikorita replied with an intoxicatingly sweet voice.

"wwwhat has Rias been teaching you, anyhow do you want to go get something to eat. If so let me choose seeing as you've never had human cuisine before." Issei asked

"Sure, so what will you have me have first?" Chikorita asked

"I have an idea." Was Issei reply

Scene break Burger shop

"Just wait until you taste these burgers they are out of this world." Issei told Chikorita.

"Can't wait, if they are half as good as you claim I'm sure I'll enjoy them." Was Chikorita's reply. As the two were queuing they noticed that the person in front seemed to have problems ordering.

"Issei why don't you help her? It may help us get our burgers faster." Chikorita told Issei.

"Sure." As moved to forward noticing that, the person in trouble was Asia. "Hi, Asia how are you?" Issei told her

"Issei, I'm just getting a burger but I'm having some problems ordering can you help." Asia asked

"Sure." He turned to the kiosk worker. "We'll have three burger meals please." And placed the order.

"Sure Right up." The kiosk worker responded.

Time skip 2 minutes

"Where's the knife and fork?" Asia asked

"Umm, you don't use a knife or forks with quick food." As he demonstrated how to eat a burger.

"Wow, there's a special why too eat it too, so Issei are you a devil like Chikorita?" Asia asked.

"Actually, no I'm 100% human, however I am allied with the devils if that's your question and my stance on the three factions is like yours I simply don't like hurting anyone. By the way I heard of your situation from Chikorita. That vulgar priest didn't touch you did he?" Issei asked

"No, Raynare protected me from him." Asia replied

"Sorry, Asia I asked Pres. if we can save you but we can't because your of the cloth thus we can't co-exist but that won't stop me from being your friend so how about at day we are friends and we avoid each other at night. So how does that sound?" Chikorita asked

"Is this a contract with a devil?" Asia asked

"No, we are just friends we'll leave all the devil fallen business left aside." Chikorita explained

"K, then let's go then." Asia says

Scene break Arcade

The three were playing arcade games; surprisingly enough both of the girls were beating Issei. No fair how do you two keep shooting me out of the sky like that." Issei whined with a pout on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. Oh lord, please help Issei win next time." Asia prayed. When she finished she noticed Chikorita with a hand messaging her head.

"Oh right, Asia please don't pray near Chikorita it will hurt her. Seeing as how she's a devil and all" Issei lightly chided Asia

"Sorry, Oh lord please help this lost sheep." Asia prayed again

"Ouch my head." Chikorita yelped in pain

"HAHAHAHA, sorry Chikorita this is just too funny now I'm glad I didn't accept Rias's offer unlike a certain someone I know." Issei said Busting a gut laughing.

"You don't have to be mean." Chikorita pouted.

Issei looked to the sky and saw it was about to turn to dusk so he told them it was about time to leave on their way out they saw a Claw game that had a mascot as a prize both Chikorita and Asia seemed to want one. Therefore, Issei Decided to win one for each of them He played and on his first two tries he won both of them a plushy each. "Thank you Issei I'll call him Racket." She said as she hugged the plushy like it was a lifeline.

"Well if it makes you that happy I'll win you another one." Issei told her

"No, this one special seeing as it represents our friendship even though we are on enemy sides." Asia replied

"I see well then let's walk you back." Issei told her

"Yes, let's go." Asia replied in monotone

Scene break the park

As the three were on the way to deliver Asia home the sky suddenly changed like the first time Issei met one of the fallen. As Yuma Amano descended from the sky. "What are you doing here Yuma?" Issei asked wit venom in his voice

"Oh just here to retrieve my lost property that's all, oh it's you. I actually regretted killing you slightly but now I'm simply disgusted seeing as how you're a devil now." Yuma Replied with disgust

"Raynare, What are you doing here." Asia asked while shivering slightly in fear.

"Why I've come to retrieve you of course. So please come I went to the trouble of searching for you so please don't resist." Yuma replied.

"NO, I won't go with you, not back to that place where you hurt innocents." Asia replied

"Listen here Yuma, Raynare or whoever the hell you are you leave Asia alone or I'll make you regret it." Issei warned the fallen angel

"Don't say my name you disgusting low-class devil, you really should run home to your master before I kill you." Raynare tells him

"Ok, first thing is that I'm not a devil the only devil around is Chikorita here, secondly the only reason you managed to impale me before is because I had forgotten how to fight, third it's two against one the odds aren't in your favor, not to mention I possess boosted gear." Issei replied

"How did you survive? I had impaled you through the heart that's a kill shot. I was wondering why you didn't have the aura of a devil so I believe that you're not a devil. Boosted gear has no healing properties so that isn't why you're still alive. So how are you still alive?" Raynare asked

"How I survived is of none of your concern; however your superiors were right in the future I could become a serious threat to your group due to boosted gear one of the thirteen Longinus. Oh and you're not taking Asia anywhere if she's in trouble she can stay with me. That's the decision of the Sekiryutei so are you going to challenge it or leave? Oh and harm either Asia or Chikorita and I'll kill you." Issei warned Raynare as he materialized boosted gear

"How about a counter offer, both you and Asia come with me and I'll let the devil there run home unharmed. If you refuse I'll kill her on the spot." Raynare warned with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Yes, Raynare." Asia said as she walked over to her but Issei stopped her by grabbing her hand and shaking his head.

"Asia don't worry, there's two things Raynare didn't take into account when offering that ultimatum. One is." Issei said but before he could continue, Chikorita interfered. "I am more powerful than Raynare, though I do have to at least thank Raynare for protecting Asia from that vulgar priest Freed." Issei pouted and said. "Did you have to interrupt Chikorita and secondly I believe my sister is probably close by and she's far more powerful than you. In fact she's as powerful as your superiors as she's a seraph." Issei replied hoping it would be enough to avoid a fight.

Raynare decided to show them what happens when they disobey so she threw a light spear at Chikorita but she was shocked as the spear upon impact broke into particles of light that were absorbed by Chikorita. "Impossible light is poisonous to devils I thought freed was joking when he said that a devil absorbed his light swords light, anyhow there's no way a low-class devil can defeat a supreme fallen angel like me." Raynare Boasted believing that the light absorption was a one-time thing. So she continued throwing light spears but the results were the same as the first.

"You fallen angels are all one trick ponies aren't you. surely you've figured out by now that your light won't hurt me anyway you're finished now. Solarbeam!" Chikorita announced as a beam of overwhelming bright light burst from her finger in a wave that obliterated Raynare the moment was hit with it disintegrating into nothing more than a faint vapor leaving clear sun shining in the sky.

"Amazing your truly powerful Chikorita." Asia said in awe of what she had just seen, and to make it even better it was done to protect her.

"Thanks but that was nothing really, if you think that's amazing wait till you see what Issei is capable of. Now since Asia doesn't have anywhere to go and pres can't help Issei do you mind looking after Asia?" Chikorita asked Issei

"Sure I was about to offer anyway. So Asia would you like to live with me and big sis?" Issei asked Asia.

"Yes, I would but just who is your big sister anyway?" Asia replied with a smile as bright as a neon light.

Authors notes:  
I'm breaking away from cannon entirely now so no more help from Manga anime, etc. and chapters are getting longer.

Next Chapter I will deal with Kokabiel and the Excaliburs afterwards I plan maybe to make a chapter in the PMD World when The ORC follow Issei and Chikorita they be turned into as Pokémon as they cross the world bridge. If you follow the PMD story there are no humans in that world so I'm presuming that arriving in that world turns all humans into Pokémon. As both the main character and Gengar from rescue team games were former humans. The only reason I think that the main character in explorers of darkness and time was human before the beginning was due to the paralyses of time. The moment he crossed into the past he turned into a Pokémon.

I'm not skipping the raiser arc but I think the fight would be better in the PMD world so I'm pushing it back till after the Kokabiel arc.


	5. Chapter 4: Sword Trouble

Chapter 4: Sword Trouble

"It's good to see you are well Asia. Sorry I couldn't be of more help to you before, but for certain reasons there would have been to great ramifications if I helped you back then." Gabriel said with a neon bright smile.

"Thank you Issei's sister, but why are you sorry if we've never met before?" Asia asked

"That's because I failed you as a guide to the children of the lord. It was so wrong you had to seek protection from the fallen. So as one of the seraph I have truly failed you. I'm surprised you still have faith even though you were betrayed by it. Normally ones; in you condition either join the fallen or become devils, yet you remain pure, and for that I am glad. I wish I could return you to the church but sadly, that is impossible. Therefore, the best I can do for you is to offer you sanctuary here." Gabriel replies

"Issei your sister is one of the seraphs! Wait then that means she's Gabriel one of the angels recorded in the bible. That's amazing Issei! Don't worry Gabriel you probably did your best I'm humbled that one of your station could bring herself to worry about me." Asia replies as she kneeled before Gabriel.

"so do you think she will truly be safe here or not, and if not would it be best if she joins Rias's peerage as I'm sure she would protect her and wouldn't let her be corrupted so easily not to mention this may be a way to ensure peace between the three factions." Issei offered

"No one would try to harm her if she's under the protection of the Sekiryutei. After all no one wants to incur the wrath of a heavenly dragon. Meaning she could stay here safe and sound. Oh and Issei seems trouble has found this little island for three of the seven Excaliburs have been stolen and smuggled here. Grigori is behind these thefts, Kokabiel seems to be the ringmaster, and if he's behind it. There is a chance he's trying to spark the beginning of a second great war between devils, angels and the fallen. Two from the church have been dispatched to retrieve the Excaliburs or at the least destroy them. They should be meeting with Rias soon. You may want to get in on that meeting after all you will be able to get far more information on the situation if you sit in on that meeting." Gabriel told Issei.

"I see, do you think that it would be ok for Asia to come as well, after all if she's under my protection that means she's under my jurisdiction right?" Issei asked

"That's correct, she's no longer seen as a sister or an exiled sister, but as an ally of a dragon, no matter how much she's hated by everyone would hesitate before attacking anyone affiliated with a dragon for dragons are recognized as the most powerful race. That is of course unless there a member of an enemy faction. Like in Rias's case but her connection to her brother protects her. Asia on the other hand is not affiliated with any faction just you meaning that any attack on her is a direct insult to you. It's well known that Dragons don't take insults lightly, in fact the retribution of a dragon is a terrifying thing. Especially a legendary like D'draig, now you're D'draig's avatar in fact you may as well be D'draig himself for all that it matters. In other words you're a being not to be taken lightly." Gabriel explained

"I see, well then I guess me and Asia will be going to school now. Oh and if you want an audience with Rias you may as well come along to the meeting I give you a call to let you know when it is so you can attend, but please don't reveal who you are till after the churches representatives leave. After all we don't want rumors of you going rogue in the church no do we." Issei said

"Not a bad idea. I guess I will come just give me a call and I'll be there in five minutes. Oh and where is Chikorita I presumed that she would be staying here." Gabriel told Issei.

"Very well then I'll be going, oh and Chikorita joined Rias's peerage under presumption that I was a member of her peerage. I presumed you didn't want a devil living here so I asked Rias to provide accommodations for her." Issei explained

"It's no problem if she's here after all this house is in your name not mine, so it's your say whether she stays here or not. I'll only object if she intends harm which she obviously doesn't. So there's no problem there." Gabriel told Issei

"So I can throw a mega party with no consequences?" Issei asked

"No, while this may be you house. I'm still your guardian so no parties, when I meant there's no problem with here staying here I meant with the factions seeing if this was my house it would be considered a part of the angels territory, but since it's yours it's neutral or whatever faction you align yourself with. Besides I like her she's nice and I have no real hatred towards devils anyway there just on the other side of the proverbial chessboard." Gabriel explained

"Very well, I'll be going then." Issei said as he grabbed Asia left the house going towards school.

Scene Break Kuou Academy

"There's two intruders on school grounds they both have holy swords in their possession. Sona what are we going to do?" A tall girl with long black hair in hime style wearing a pair of glasses told a shorter girl that has short black hair and glasses.

"Well let's first see what they want the church isn't so foolish as to attack devils on their own territory unprovoked. So they must want something. Let's see what it is. Tsubaki lead me to them." Sona ordered the taller girl.

"Very well, as you wish Sona but stay behind me in case they decide to attack." Tsubaki replied

"Wouldn't have it any other way, after all you're my queen and the queen must always stand beside the king." Sona added as she followed Tsubaki towards the courtyard.

Scene break courtyard.

"So what is it that representatives of the church want here in the Far East, and why do you two bring holy swords to devil territory?" Sona starts attempting a swift negotiations with the two to prevent casualties.

"That's none of your business, we are here for an important meeting with Rias Gremory the overseer of this territory." The taller one with blue hair and one green highlight said.

"I hope there you have no violent intentions otherwise I'll have to send you on your way." Sona tells them

"Cool it Xenovia, sorry for my companions cold attitude while our business is secret and can only be discussed with the head of these lands I can tell you it has to do with the theft of the Excaliburs." The one with chestnut colored hair told Sona

"Very well, Rias's base is in the old school building I'll arrange for her to meet you there in an hour. By the way this city belongs to both the Sitri and the Gremory meaning I'm equally in charge but these affairs are normally dealt with by Rias, but for your information this land is shared between the Sitri and Gremory. Making me joint owner of this land with Rias, but she deals with these details so your meeting is with the correct person." Sona told the two.

"I see sorry for the disrespect we are just under strict orders from the church so we can't afford to be lax. I shall return in an hour for our appointment." Xenovia replied

Issei arrived in the middle of the conversation so he eavesdropped learning the location and time of the meeting. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Gabriel. One hour in the Occult Research clubs room. he then put away his phone and headed to class.

Time skip one hour

"I'm glad you showed up Gabriel remember please use a disguise so that you're not recognized by the church duo. They shall arrive soon." Issei told Gabriel.

"Very well I shall." Gabriel replied as she formed a golden magic circle as it slowly went through her forming a disguise. After the disguise was formed, her hair turned black, her eyes changed to brown and her chest decreased in size and she shrunk to the size of a teenager. "How's this for a disguise?" Gabriel asked Issei.

"Really good, you even managed to conceal your holy aura. This ought to fool those two as it would even fool me if I didn't see you apply the disguise. In fact I'm not entirely sure that is you." Issei answered.

"Issei's right it's truly amazing I never knew you had a power like that. I agree with Issei's statement it's hard to believe that it's really you in that form." Asia said

"I can assure you that it's really me so don't worry now then let's get to the meeting." Gabriel told the two as they headed towards the clubroom.

Issei opened the door seeing Rias behind her desk on the sofa to her right she saw Chikorita and Koneko resting on against the wall to her left was Kiba and beside Rias was Akeno with a tray With a teapot and a few cups. "Ah I see you wish to be here for the meeting, well since you're an ally of the house of Gremory your most welcome. Oh and who's that with you, wait why would did you bring the former nun with you?" Rias asked

"I thought it would be a good idea if my older sister attend as well, you know who she is so I bet you can understand why she's not in her real form, and Asia is now my friend and under my protection Rias. Since she's harmless even willing to heal one of you who's injured I fail to see why you wouldn't want her nearby. Any way how long till the churches representatives arrive?" Issei asks

"Soon, must say I'm surprised that you brought her, though it was a good idea to hide her true form. I presume she would like to talk to me about my intentions towards you after the meeting with the churches representatives, and your correct I don't really mind her coming here as long as she follows some rules like no praying her after all this a devil's base." Rias inquired

"That's right, although the reason she's her early is to eavesdrop on the meeting about to happen I'm also here for the same reason, and about the rules for Asia I already told her some things like that so don't worry." Issei explained.

"Good, well I see well I have no problem with the two being here for now. Akeno please get a cup of tea for our three guests here." Rias said as she had Issei, Gabriel and Asia seated the other side of her desk. The door behind the two opened revealing the two from the church.

"So then what do you want? It's not very often that I have the church knocking on my door." Rias questions the two.

"So your Rias Gremory, I'll be swift as I hate being in the presence of devils. Three of the seven Excaliburs have been stolen. The thieves escaped to Japan, as japan is low on the supernatural and the church has no presence here. What's more they came to this city." Xenovia answered.

"I see, so I presume you're asking for assistance. First I would like to know who the culprits are." Rias replied

"No, we aren't asking for your help. We came here to tell you to stay out of our business. The culprits were the Grigori, Namely Kokabiel. The moment we retrieve the Excaliburs we shall leave. After all only Excalibur can fight Excalibur." Xenovia told Rias

"So in other words you're warning me not to form an alliance with the fallen. How dare you, do you honestly think that I would form an alliance with such lowly beings. We devils have our rules but the fallen a just low life scum with no rules to guide them. Don't compare us with them." Rias said in a fit of rage.

"Well you see our superiors see that it's a good thing for you if the Excaliburs leave the hands of the church and the fallen angels want the Excaliburs so it's not strange for you two to work together." Xenovia told Rias.

"In the name of the Gremory I won't form an alliance with the fallen, on the other hand I won't help you either after all an alliance between the church and us even if it's a temporary one could shake the foundations of power and spark a war." Rias replied.

"I'm glad that you understand. All I'm here for is to get your word that you won't interfere." Xenovia told them

"You said that only Excalibur can match Excalibur what do you mean by that." Rias asked

"Xenovia and I have two of the seven Excaliburs. I have Excalibur Mimic and Xenovia has Excalibur Destruction." The one with chestnut colored hair told Rias

"I see, but even if you have an Excalibur do you think you can match a leader of the fallen angels? You plan has less than a thirty percent chance of success. What's more if you fail you without doubt will die. Have you come prepared for such an end, or do you have some secret weapon?" Rias questioned.

"We have come prepared to die, but if it's possible I would prefer not to. About a secret weapon I'll leave that to your imagination. Though we have been given permission to utilize the Sekiryutei if we can convince him to aid us. Irina you shouldn't go revealing our weapons to the enemy unless you intend to strike." Xenovia answered.

"Umm, I'm not on your side so how do you think you can utilize me?" Issei asked confused.

"Issei's the Sekiryutei and he's a devil now? Oh this must be a trial from god I guess." Irina said in a downtrodden voice

"Well that lessens our chances, but as long as he's in the house of Gremory it's not too bad." Xenovia replied

"You do realize that I'm not a devil right I'm here for a meeting with Rias. I'm currently neutral, but I am allied to Rias, but not her piece meaning I am techniquely free to help you. However after how rude you were to Rias I don't think I'll help." Issei told the two

"How can you be so mean, after all we're friends aren't we?" Irina questioned

"First thing I would never be friends with someone who's so close minded, secondly I don't remember anything before two years ago. So if you were my friend before that I won't remember sorry." Issei told Irina

"I see sorry about your memory I guess we should leave. Come Irina our business is concluded we better leave before we wear out our welcome." Xenovia told Irina, after apologizing to Issei.

"Wouldn't you like to have a cup of tea before leaving after all that trip must have been exhausting?" Rias told the two.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry so we can't." Xenovia replied.

"Bye Issei, see you later." Irina as she bade farewell to Issei, as the two we're about to leave, Asia got up to have word with the two.

"Oh I was wondering if that was you, the witch Asia the former sacred maiden. Look at how far you have fallen, I mean who can imagine a sacred maiden becoming a devil. Tell me do you still believe in god? If so allow me to strike you down. If you do god will forgive you, you know." Xenovia told Asia, at this Issei started to boil in anger almost ready to lash out against Xenovia.

"Impossible, no way she still believes in god after becoming a devil. Do you truly believe?" Irina asked Asia in an innocent tone.

"No, sometimes when someone betrays our beliefs they hold regret for their actions. I can smell the belief coming from her." Xenovia explained to Irina

"Yes, even if I'm no longer a sacred maiden or been exiled from the church I can never forget. I still worship god every day." Asia answered.

Kiba then got in the two's way radiating a killer intent like no other. "Who are you and why do you seem to hate us more than most devils we encounter?" Xenovia asked Kiba

"I guess you could say I'm your senpai, but unlike you I'm considered a failure." Kiba replied glaring at the Excalibur on her back

"So you are a survivor of the holy sword project, while that project is frowned upon by the church as a whole. At least it gave us the means to create holy sword wielders. The head of it was excommisioned and charged with heresy though. Admittedly I would like to see the strength of my senpai as you put it even though you're a failure." Xenovia told him.

"No, problem just a chance for me to destroy the thing I hate most. Excalibur." Kiba said.

"Kiba stand down we want no trouble here." Rias ordered.

"Relax, we won't report this as it's merely a skirmish. There will be a rule of no killing in this match so don't worry this is just us observing each other's strength." Xenovia told Rias trying to placate her.

"She's right Rias, I want in on this to, as I want to punish her for her harsh words towards my friend. So I'll fight as well. Don't worry I'll hold back don't want to destroy the school but I recommend a barrier to prevent destruction in case I loss a grip on my power." Issei responded.

"Very well, I shall allow merely because the Sekiryutei suggested it, but if either side goes for the kill it will be reported to the higher ups of both factions. So don't go for the kill." Rias ordered the group releasing her aura to state the point.

"Fine by me as long as I can aim to destroy Excalibur." Kiba said, afterwards Issei, Kiba, Xenovia and Irina headed outside for the little skirmish. Rias and Akeno set up a barrier to minimize the damage to the surroundings.

"Why did you ally yourself with the devils Issei, don't you know they are the ones that are evil here. It's not too late you can turn back god will forgive you if you do." Irina asks as she transforms the rope around her arm in to a katana.

"Simple, for one you punished and exiled an innocent girl for her kindness. The funny thing the crime she committed wasn't even intentional as she didn't even know that the devil she healed was a devil at the time. Yet you didn't care at all about that. All you cared about was she healed the enemy. You cast away the purest of you. Despite all your abuse she still prays every day and her behavior is better than even the greatest saints. So her only sin is kindness what messed up ideal is that. The devils on the other hand accepted her the moment I placed her under my protection even though she never joined them and still worshipped their worst enemy. Personally I believe that good and evil is determined by actions and intentions, not by race and belief. Believe me what I seen of Rias and her peerage is that they are not evil, but average teenagers. So you tell me what you think after that. Do you really believe god wants that?" Issei ranted in anger.

"I see shame, this must be a trail from god, fine then I'll judge you with this Excalibur then hopefully god will forgive you." Irina said as she charged to strike Issei with the katana. Issei grabbed the katana blood running down his hand from where his hand came into contact with the blade.

"Double edged hmm, normally katanas are only sharp on one side while the other side is normally used for non-lethal takedowns, but then again I guess you choose that swords appearance am I right?" Issei inquired in a calm tone.

"You are certainly strong capable of stopping an Excalibur with your bare hands though it also proves you're not a devil, Seeing as your hands aren't steaming from touching a holy artifact as powerful as an Excalibur." Irina said in a calm voice. Then she noticed Issei getting dizzy and staggering.

"What's going on with Issei why is he standing still looking like he's blacked out? Issei wake up you're in the middle of a fight." Rias asked in panic

"Don't bother Rias he won't hear you don't worry he'll wake up soon. You see an ability he possesses activated right now when his hand came into contact with the Excalibur. You see Issei possesses an ability that's called dimensional scream. He won't be aware again till it passes luckily it's never longer than 30 seconds. Though this is the first time it activated in a fight though." Chikorita answered Rias

"Impossible, dimensional scream is myth it doesn't exist." Rias returned

"I thought the same, but Issei does indeed have this ability but it's not a combat ability like we thought in fact it's passive and impossible to trace. What it does is it shows an event in the past or future of an object that Issei touches. Although that doesn't mean that it will activate whenever he touches an object. It is completely random and he has no control of it, which means that Issei is right now seeing an event related to the Excalibur Irina is touching." Gabriel explained

Issei suddenly started feeling then he heard a strange scream like noise and saw like the world being cut in two. Then he saw a fallen with ten wings defeating Irina and taking her Excalibur from her leaving her for dead. After the vision his vision returned to normal. He noticed her still trying to take the Excalibur from his grip. Issei then formed a blade like claw made from darkness and hit her behind her neck using the blunt side knocking her unconscious. Issei simply walked off afterwards taking the Excalibur.

With Kiba

Xenovia unsheathed her Excalibur and held it at the ready. Kiba simply formed a couple of demonic swords and prepared himself to charge her. Both of them were waiting for the metaphoric signal to start so they can claim the advantage. Kiba charged he vanished and appeared behind her slashing her Xenovia managed to raise her Excalibur in time to Parry the strike.

SMASH

Kiba's sword broke apart from merely colliding with Xenovia's Excalibur. Xenovia immediately went on the attack aiming to end the fight quickly. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't score a single hit. Kiba simply wove and dodged every time rarely did he parry and every time he did the sword was instantly broken, but it slowed the Excalibur down preventing it from scoring a hit. Every now and then Kiba tried to score a direct hit at her but she would destroy the sword before it could touch her. Slowly Kiba was getting frustrated here he was fighting the thing that ruined his life yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't win. He decided to throw away strategy and just match power with power he formed a massive demonic sword that was as long as he was tall and brought it down to match Excaliburs might.

SMASH

Again Kiba's sword broke but due to the weight of the sword Kiba staggered forward allowing Xenovia the strike she needed to end the fight. Xenovia merely nicked his cheek and Kiba was down due to the massive holy aura of the Excalibur. "Your mistake was that you threw away you're best asset to match me in power. Had you stuck to your strengths you would have eventually won. Yet you allowed your rage to blind you. I'm ashamed to call someone so weak my sempai." Xenovia said in disdain. Akeno and Rias let the barrier down and Xenovia grabbed Irina "where's Irina's Excalibur Sekiryutei?" Xenovia demanded. "I'll help you retrieve it but I'll hold on to the Excalibur till the end of the mission." Issei answered in a calm and collected voice.

"That's not your decision to make Sekiryutei. Besides Irina can't fight without her Excalibur so you having it means she'll sit out of the fight." Xenovia told him as the barrier fell allowing the conversation to be heard by all.

Chikorita stepped and asked. "Does this have something to do with the vision you saw when you touched the Excalibur?"

"What do you mean devil what vision?" Xenovia demanded from Chikorita.

"Issei has another rare ability other than his boosted gear, an ability that's considered to be nothing more than myth, because of that not much is known about this ability. The ability is called dimensional scream, what it does is that sometimes when Issei touches an object he sees a vision of either the past or future of said object. So his actions now may have something to do with the vision he saw." Chikorita explained.

"Is what that devil said true? If so what did you see?" Xenovia asks.

"I saw a fallen angel with ten wings a pale face and bloodshot eyes take the Excalibur from Irina's bloody fallen body." Issei told them. Xenovia's eyes widen before realization sinks in.

"I see then you made the right choice in taking the Excalibur meet us in the church tomorrow and we'll discuss our plan of action." Xenovia told Issei as picked up Irina's unconscious form like a sack of potatoes and left Kuou academy. Then Asia ran towards Kiba and healed his cheek.

"I'm surprised Kiba lost, though he didn't seem like himself there I've never seen him so full of hate before." Rias said in shock. Kiba started to walk off Rias tried to stop him. "Kiba where are you going." Rias asked

"Rias do you know why I fight? Because I myself forgot, but after this I remember my purpose the only reason I still live, and that's to destroy Excalibur. So I'm leaving, feel free to mark me as a stray if you wish as long as I destroy Excalibur I don't care." Kiba replied as he ran off.

Rias signaled for the rest to enter the clubhouse to have the meeting with Gabriel and Issei. Rias sat behind her desk and Issei and Gabriel took the seats next opposite. "So why does the seraph Gabriel want to talk?" Rias asked

"Only to iron out some creases. First things first what are your intentions towards Issei." Gabriel inquired

"Well honestly I hope to recruit for my peerage so that he can help me out with a certain problem I have with a certain arrogant fire bird that won't take no for an answer." Rias answered.

"I see, well that makes sense after all Issei even as your ally can't help you due to it being devil business but if he was in your peerage your business would be his." Gabriel confirmed.

"That's right, now since I answered a question I think it's only fair that you answer one of mine. Just what is Issei to you and why would you sacrifice so much for him?" Rias inquired

"Honestly I'm not sure myself. All I know is that I couldn't live without him and that my world would lose all color if he died." Gabriel replied

"I see, you realize that your little twilight zone you've set up can't last forever right, after all the moment Issei awoke as the Sekiryutei he set in motion a dangerous game I don't know if you know this or not but the Hakuryukou has awakened as well. Worse, is that he's on the fallen angel's side, and worse still is that he's considered to be the strongest Hakuryukou in history and already has a few years of experience in wielding Divine Dividing. The moment he realizes that Issei has awakened and want to fight him as every other time the heavenly dragons host meet. The only problem is that at the moment Issei doesn't stand a chance against him after all he only awakened his power as the Sekiryutei three days ago. He'll at least need balance breaker to match him. Or maybe if he evolves, that is of course if what Chikorita says is correct. If Issei evolves he should have the power to beat the Hakuryukou or if he awakens his true strength. Either way though Issei has to get stronger to survive." Rias told Gabriel in a solemn tone

"Is that so then I'll train him myself, or do you honestly believe that you can do a better job than I can?" Gabriel questioned

"No you definitely a better trainer than I am. Though the problem is the identity of the Hakuryukou that's the problem. He's the great grandson of Lucifer. In other words as long as he remains human he doesn't stand a chance. Not to mention I intended to have my brother train Issei personally. You know that he would be an even better trainer than you unless you intend to let your brother train him. As he's the only one of than your father that's strong enough to match my brother, but that would mean revealing Issei's identity wouldn't it and that's a no-no isn't it." Rias explained

"Unfortunately your argument holds no water Rias. Issei wasn't human from the moment he crossed the world's bridge. He's a Zorua, and Zoruas have massive potential or did you forget what I told you about Zoroarks, they can match legendries one on one. In fact if I remember my history a Zoroark fought and defeated the three legendary dogs together. Raikou the thunderstrike embodiment of lightning, Suicune the northwind embodiment of wind and water and finally Entei the volcano embodiment of fire. Not to mention Issei bet the embodiment of time Dialga single handedly. Thus rendering your argument null and void. By the way that was without evolving so if that's the case all Gabriel would need is a way to aid Issei regain his strength and evolve then this Hakuryukou wouldn't even know what hit him." Chikorita told Rias

"Chikorita who's side are you on?" Rias asks in outrage at Chikorita butting in like that.

"Issei's, while I would like him with us I don't want him influenced in any way, so I'll shut down any attempt of manipulation got it Rias, so in other words, no funny business. Even if you're techniquely my master my heart belongs to him. So I'll always listen to him above you no matter what." Chikorita told Rias.

"Listen Rias I already told you that I won't stop Issei from joining the devils, so stop trying to raise points why it would be good for him to join you. If he wants to join your faction he's free to do so, I just wanted to check that you wouldn't treat him badly either way. Know that if you do I'll destroy you." Gabriel told her with an angelic smile on her face.

"Got it, is there anything else you needed to say?" Rias said with a gulp realizing she just insulted a seraph.

"About the Excalibur situation don't worry about it too much. I want those two out of here as, or as to conceal Issei's relationship with me. That Is why I'll go to Grigori's headquarter and arrange for Azazel to do something about this as this is his mess not ours. After all he needs to learn to stop being lazy and keep his subordinates inline." Gabriel told Rias

"Wait if the fallen angels are behind the thefts doesn't that mean that Azazel has a hand in it, I know that the Fallen angels were the first to pull out of the war, but still there can't be a way Azazel couldn't have had a hand in it." Rias asked

"You obviously don't know Azazel very well then, He is incredibly lazy in anything that's not related to his interests. Otherwise he's amazingly diligent. You see so long as fallen angels don't break certain rules they are free to do whatever they want, and even then the observation of the rules on their side is really low so their people break their own laws without punishment due to nobody caring. It's even easier for one of the leaders to sneak around to the extent with enough planning they can pull of something like this without the others knowing. Also Shemhaza, Barakiel and Azazel are all against starting another war so if there's a report sent to them of Kokabiel's actions they should stop him. Though the only question is will they stop him in time? Rias you must also report this to your brother immediately so that if the worst comes to the worst another war doesn't break out. As there's a big possibility that Kokabiel will target you and the Sitri heir in hopes of restarting the war. I would also recommend that you remain in the underworld till after this incident ends for your own safety. Of course knowing the Gremory family you will not and face the incident to protect this land." Gabriel Explained to Rias.

"You know my family well, however I shall report this as an isolated incident as a new great war is something that must be avoided. Is that all for now?" Rias asked

"One last thing before I take my leave. Since my trip to Grigori headquarters could take a four days. With this incident going on I don't want to leave Issei alone so I entrust his safety to you until my return. If you go to the underworld I implore you to take him with you." Gabriel told her.

"That's not the easiest request to grant, as it's not easy getting the permission for a human to enter the underworld but I shall try, but I shall only leave to the underworld as a last resort. I shall have him protected to the best of my ability, but what do you think I can do against a leader. Especially since he's thrown himself on the front lines by agreeing to help those two. To protect" Rias explained

"Yes, that will be a problem looks like, he signed you up to help the church. I'll give you a note that will silence all questions from them about your help. After all orders from a archangel surpass the orders of the higher ups in the church." Gabriel told Rias as she handed her a note with the orders to be given to Xenovia and Irina then spread her wings and took off to the east.

AN:

So that's the beginning of the Excalibur arc. Quite a bit different than cannon yet still following it loosely. About the arc in the PMD World it will occur after the meeting of the three factions.

I have plan on what to do with the Kokabiel fight anyhow I'll update this story after next update for the specter.

Any way I'm adopting this from my friend Reaver's shadow. Unfortunately he doesn't have the time to write anymore due to problems in Syria. I'll try to keep it in similar spirit to him but no guarentees.

Sorry about the delay I reread the chapter and found a lot of holes that needed patching so I slowly went over the chapter fixing grammar and plot holes. Making the chapter make more sense.

Now to end the arc I got four possible endings and I find myself at a loss on which one to choose.

Wigglytuff guild comes at the last moment and Wigglytuff defeats Kokabiel.

Issei evolves mid fight and defeats Kokabiel regular Pokémon style.

Kokabiel enrages Issei allowing, Issei to feel the need to kill Kokabiel unlocking his balance breaker

Same as canon Vali comes and defeats Kokabiel.

In all scenarios Issei meets Vali, but the interaction will be different depending on the choice.


End file.
